A New Destiny
by Zephyra Lorem Varia
Summary: Une fille qui débarque dans le monde de One Piece, c'est déjà loin d'être normal. Mais une droguée un peu méchante et suicidaire sur les bords qui débarque dans One Piece, ça l'est encore moins.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**C'est une nouvelle fiction que j'ai écrite hier (oui j'ai fais vite). Je sais pas comment mais d'un coup j'ai eu un surplus d'imagination et mes doigts ont tapés à toute vitesse sur le clavier, c'est magique hein ? :O **

**Donc le personnage principal est une OC complètement barge et qui se drogue de temps en temps et BOUM ! Elle atterrit dans One Piece ! Alors je vous le dis tout de suite, j'ai pas encore choisi de couple mais y aura une histoire d'amour là-dedans, ça j'en suis sûre !**

**Je vous laisse lire son histoire, vous comprendrez mieux ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**A New Destiny**

Moi-même, je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose a pu m'arriver. J'étais la gentillesse en personne, je vous jure ! J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça… Bon, d'accord j'avoue que je n'ai pas toujours été un ange mais ce n'était pas une raison pour détruire ma vie ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Ok alors on va remonter dans le temps et vous verrez ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce jour-là !

Je vivais seule. Mes parents sont morts dans un crash d'avion et je n'ai jamais eu de frères et sœurs. On me décrit souvent comme une fille égoïste, désagréable et vraiment méchante mais ils ne savent rien de moi. Y en a qui disent que c'est depuis la mort de mes parents que je suis comme ça, que j'ai l'air d'en vouloir au monde entier mais eux aussi ils ne savent rien. Personne ne peut savoir ce que ça fait de se retrouver seule du jour au lendemain. On se dit que c'est un cauchemar ou une mauvaise blague mais c'est bien réel et on doit affronter cette réalité durant toute notre vie.

Je travaillais comme caissière dans un petit supermarché, je n'ai pas fait de grandes études et à la base j'étais écrivain en plus. Mon inspiration pour écrire ? Quelques cigarettes et un peu de poudre blanche si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Je me suis faite choppé par les flics et après mon imagination a disparut subitement. C'est étrange ça ! Bref, caissière, c'était pas le boulot dont je rêvais mais bon… Mon patron s'appelait Thomas. C'était un grand blond aux larges épaules et aux yeux d'un bleu très clair. Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine je pense.

C'était un type sympa, il était gentil avec tout le monde… même avec moi. Les gens ne m'appréciaient pas forcément mais moi ça me convenait puisque je ne cherchais pas à avoir des amis. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc les histoires touchantes d'amitié et de blabla stupides. Tout ce que je veux c'est que les gens me foutent la paix et me laissent continuer ma vie ennuyante et sans intérêt.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à mon tour de tenir la caisse. C'était toujours la même chose. Un gentil sourire complètement faux aux clients pour se faire bien voir et ensuite fallait scanner leurs articles et leur dire "au revoir" avec encore ce même sourire répugnant. Thomas me disait souvent d'être un peu plus crédible quand je souris mais j'en ai rien à foutre et les clients en ont rien à foutre eux aussi que je leur souris ou pas alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire.

Je venais enfin de finir mon service au supermarché. J'entra dans les vestiaires réservés au personnel et me changea en face du grand miroir en face des casiers. Mes longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules et jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Ce que je préférais sur moi était le violet foncé de mes yeux. C'est à cause de toutes ces couleurs foncées que mes parents m'ont appelé Eris, comme la déesse grecque. Plus précisément celle de la discorde. Faut croire qu'ils se sont pas trompés parce que je ne sème jamais rien de bon autour de moi… J'aime pas aider les gens.

J'enfilai un jeans noir, un top à fines bretelles violet foncé, une veste en cuir noir et des escarpins vernis. Mes tenues n'étaient jamais très colorées, les couleurs vives ne sont pas faites pour moi. Je sortis du vestiaire, Thomas était en train de compter l'argent gagné dans la caisse. J'allais quitter le supermarché quand une grande main attrapa mon épaule, m'arrêtant. Je me retournai vers celui qui avait osé me toucher avec un regard plus qu'agacé.

-Y a quoi encore ?!

-Je voulais seulement te dire de faire attention en rentrant, se justifia Thomas avec un petit sourire.

-C'est une blague ? Fous-moi la paix ! criai-je en le regardant de haut.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et lâcha mon épaule à contrecœur.

-A te comporter comme ça tu finiras seule Eris, essaie de comprendre s'il te plaît. Je sais bien que c'est dur pour toi mais il faut que tu changes.

-Fais pas comme si tu me comprenais ! Personne ne peux me comprendre alors dégage !

Je détournai mon regard brûlant de Thomas. Ce que j'en ai marre de ces gens qui croient tout savoir sur moi… Ça me dégoûte. Les portes automatiques du supermarché se refermèrent derrière moi. Comme d'habitude, il y avait beaucoup de gens dans les rues mais quand on habite dans Paris il faut bien s'y faire. J'entra dans le métro déjà plein à craquer. Il avait des gens de toutes sortes : des hippies, des gothiques, des punks, des filles que je qualifierais de traînées et des gens à peu près normaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'odeur des métros restait la même chaque jour. Une odeur répugnante d'urine.

Paris, la ville de la mode ? Laissez-moi rire ! C'est que des foutaises pour attirer les étrangers. Personnellement, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un habillé comme un top model défiler dans le métro. Tout ce qu'il y a de bien à Paris, moi je pense que c'est la bouffe. Le reste m'intéresse pas particulièrement. J'ai pas l'âme d'une artiste pour avoir envie d'aller visiter le musée du Louvre et j'ai pas la patience pour faire la queue devant la tour Eiffel. Comment ça je suis compliquée ? N'importe quoi ! J'ai juste des critères bien précis.

Bref, venons en au fait au lieu de nous attarder sur des détails sans importances. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, j'étais la gentillesse en personne… Fallait juste pas me parler et pas me chercher. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer comment ma vie a été détruite d'un seul coup. Je sortais de cette station de métro puante quand un type m'interpella. Il portait un chapeau feutre noir, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir avec bretelles sombres accrochées à la ceinture. Il y avait un tapis de velours rouge et jaune sous ses chaussures cirées.

-Enchanté mademoiselle ! Vous croyez à la magie ? me demanda l'inconnu avec un sourire malicieux.

-Va faire ton numéro de cirque ailleurs…

Il frotta son bouc noir avec ses doigts d'un air penseur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement, comme s'il avait trouvé la solution à son problème.

-Donc vous n'y croyez pas ! Je vais vous prouvez le contraire. La magie est plus complexe que vous ne le croyez mademoiselle… Tendez-moi vos mains.

-Faites vite, je n'ai pas tout mon temps ! grognai-je en lui tendant mes mains.

Il les prit entre les siennes et ferma les yeux pendant dix secondes avant de les ouvrir. Une sorte d'étincelle brillait au coin de son œil gauche, c'était étrange…

-Vous avez un triste passé derrière vous mademoiselle, vous avez perdus vos deux parents dans un tragique accident, lâcha soudainement le magicien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il me coupa la parole avant même que je puisse comprendre. C'était troublant… Comment pouvait-il tout savoir rien qu'en me touchant ?

-Je ne me trompe pas, je ne me trompe jamais, reprit l'homme avec un air bien plus sérieux. Je peux vous arranger ça mademoiselle mais il y aura un prix à payer.

Ce qu'il me racontait… ça me paraissait être un rêve mais les rêves ne sont pas la réalité, je le sais bien.

-Laissez tomber monsieur. Mes parents sont morts et je ne vois pas ce que la magie peut y faire… au revoir.

-Comme vous voudrez… Revenez me voir si vous changez d'avis, insista le magicien.

J'ignora sa dernière phrase et continua ma route. Je m'arrêtai devant le passage piéton en attendant que le bonhomme passa au vert. Des tas de véhicules passaient juste devant moi mais j'étais la seule à prendre ce chemin-là pour passer à l'autre bout du trottoir. Le feu passa enfin au rouge pour les voitures et je traversai sans inquiétudes… Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais.

J'étais au milieu du passage pour piétons quand une Mercedes noire arriva à toute vitesse. Je pensais qu'elle allait s'arrêter… Oui, je le pensais. La voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. La peur paralysait tous mes muscles, je me sentais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Mais pourquoi ai-je peur au juste ?

La voiture était de plus en plus proche… C'était comme si le temps s'était figé autour de moi. Je voyais ma vie défiler et là, je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle était ennuyante. C'était toujours les mêmes scènes qui se répétaient : la mort de mes parents et ma vie d'aujourd'hui.

Plus que quelques centimètres et le véhicule entrerait en collision avec mon corps, je mourrais à ce moment-là. Tout à coup, ma vue se brouilla jusqu'à ce ne vois plus rien si ce n'est le noir total. Est-ce que c'est comme ça la mort ? Je n'ai absolument rien senti, ça me paraît presque impossible. Non, c'est impossible.

Des voix résonnaient dans ma tête. Elles étaient toutes très douces et ressemblaient à des mélodies. C'était des voix d'hommes et de femmes. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ces personnes. Je sentais mes paupières s'ouvrirent et se refermer et pourtant c'était comme si j'étais devenue aveugle, il faisait toujours sombre.

-Elle n'aurait pas dut mourir ! Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?! cria une femme.

Une voix très calme et sereine lui répondit.

-C'est étrange oui… On ne peut pas la renvoyer dans ce monde-là mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai une solution. Cette jeune femme n'a pas eu une vie facile et elle n'a pas été très aimable avec son entourage alors je vous propose de la forcer à se racheter. Nous allons l'envoyer _là-bas_.

-Non ! C'est trop dangereux ! Elle pourrait se faire tuer ou détraquer le cours du temps ! s'exclama une autre personne dont je n'arrivais pas à distinguer l'identité.

-Allons, calme-toi. Nous devons avoir confiance en elle, je suis sûr que son intervention _là-bas _réjouira de nombreuses personnes du monde d'où elle vient. Elle fera le bon choix…

Tout à coup je sentis un frisson me parcourir et cette fois-ci, les voix ne provenaient plus de ma tête. Elles étaient juste en face. Un homme s'adressait à moi.

-Désolé Eris. Tu as été victime d'un tragique accident mais ne t'en fais pas, tu auras une nouvelle vie maintenant.

-Un accident ?! Nan mais tu te fous de moi ?! Je viens de me faire renverser bordel, appelez la police qu'on arrête ce connard en Mercedes ! hurlai-je dans le vide.

-Oui je sais… Nous allons t'envoyer dans un _autre monde_ où tu auras un rôle à jouer. Une fois que tu auras trouver ce rôle, tu pourras choisir toi-même le monde auquel tu appartiendras. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire, désolé.

J'allais insulter ce débile qui croyait pouvoir décider à ma place quand je sentis un nouveau frisson dans mon corps, comme un courant électrique. Etrange… j'étais comme transportée dans les airs. Génial. Je viens de me faire renversée, par je ne sais quel miracle je suis en vie, j'ai perdu la vue et un mec à la voix angélique veut m'envoyer dans une espèce "d'autre monde". C'est louche tout ça et j'ai rien fumé pourtant… Croyez pas que je suis une droguée hein ! J'ai juste besoin d'imagination pour pimenter ma vie de temps en temps...

Je crois que je vis un moment de lucidité ou un truc du genre. Mais bien sûr ! C'est la réincarnation ! Une minute… Pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive ? Je crois que je préférerais être morte en fait. Oh ! Je vois de la lumière. J'ai retrouvé la vue ? Oh nan… Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Y a un type avec une coupe d'ananas dans mon champ de vision bordel ! Et en plus il ressemble à un gars de dessin animé. Nan mais c'est quoi cet énergumène ? Envoyez-le dans un cirque !

-Tu sors d'où toi ? me demanda l'ananas.

-Je t'ai demandé pourquoi t'as un ananas sur la tête ?! Non alors me cause pas !

Je pris appui sur mes genoux pour me relever. Je n'en suis pas certaine mais je crois être dans la cave d'un bateau. L'air était humide et froid et j'avais du mal à tenir en place avec le tangage du navire. Le type bizarre attrapa mon bras. Je tentai de me débattre, je griffais sa main de toutes mes forces et hurlais.

-T'es qui pour me toucher ?! Lâche-moi espèce de démon ananas !

-Je vais te ramener à Père, il saura quoi faire de toi…

Il avait tellement indifférent… On dirait qu'il dort à moitié, c'est troublant. Curieuse, je finis par me taire. Il me balada dans un tas de couloirs puis on s'arrêta devant une porte gigantesque. Je sais vraiment pas ce qui a pu m'arriver mais je crois que j'ai fumé un truc pas net ces derniers temps… Ou alors je suis devenue tarée et là je me crois dans un dessin animée, c'est plutôt rassurant comme pensée.

Le blond toqua trois fois à la porte et l'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté. Mais c'est un gorille ce mec ! Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un gigantesque siège sur lequel était assis un homme que je qualifierais de monstre… Il mesure plus de 6 mètres ! L'homme portait une longue moustache blanche en forme de lune, son nez était fin, ses lèvres étaient plutôt grandes et il avait un menton très imposant.

Mouais… J'ai fumé un truc très fort. Mes mains tremblaient de peur et une petite pression dans mon dos me força à avancer vers le géant qui commença à me parler. Sa forte voix se faisait entendre dans toute la pièce.

-Mon fils… Qui est cette jeune femme ?

-Je l'aie trouvé dans une de nos caves Père. Elle est très agressive mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous veuille du mal.

J'étais bouche bée, incapable de réagir ni de parler. Des tonnes de questions défilaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse y trouver la réponse. Le blond me fit encore avancer vers l'homme gigantesque qui s'adressa à moi cette fois-ci.

-Alors, qui es-tu petite ?

-Petite ? Petite ?! Nan mais tu te fous de moi papy ?! Si ça se voit pas c'est toi qu'est trop grand ! rétorquai-je instinctivement malgré la peur qui me nouait les entrailles jusqu'à me les broyer littéralement.

Le géant se mit à rire bruyamment… Mais il se fout de moi ou c'est comment ? Je repris mon calme et tenta de paraître normal même si j'avais juste envie de me barrer en courant.

-Je vais rectifier papy : donc, je m'appelle Eris. Je sais pas qu'est-ce que je fous ici, je suis morte et vous ressemblez tous les deux à des personnages de dessin animé, sinon ça va vous ? me corrigeai-je avec le plus grand sérieux dont je puisse faire preuve.

-Tu as une copine très spéciale mon fils…

-Ce n'est pas ma copine Père.

Je m'approcha du géant et lui lança un sourire très persuasif. Un sourire faux.

-Désolé pour mon comportement monsieur mais il se trouve que j'ai pas mal de problèmes et je pense que vous pouvez m'aider. C'est un peu dur à croire mais je vous jure que je suis morte ! Il y a peine quelques secondes je me suis faite écrasée par une Mercedes et ensuite j'ai atterrie chez vous ! Je vous en supplie, il faut que je vous m'aidiez à retourner dans mon monde… Même si il faut que je meurs encore pour ça !

Je me mis à genoux devant le vieil homme qui me lança un regard suspicieux. Bah quoi ? Je suis pas folle non plus ! Une seconde ! Je suis morte et j'ai atterrie ici donc si je meurs à nouveau… Oh oui, c'est brillant ! T'es un génie Eris ! T'es un génie ! Voyons voir, avec quoi je pourrais me suicider ? Oh ! L'ananas bizarre a un sabre accroché à la taille.

Je m'approchai du blond avec un sourire sadique et il recula par sécurité. D'un seul coup, je dégainai son sabre. Je n'avais aucun doute, j'allais forcément ressusciter à nouveau. La lame parfaite reflétait mon visage pâle. Je plantai le sabre dans ma poitrine. Du sang coula, beaucoup de sang… Une flaque rouge se forma sous mes pieds. L'ananas et le papy me lançaient des regards horrifiés. Je leur souris malgré la douleur qui me broyait la poitrine et coupait ma respiration.

-Heureuse de vous avoir connus… lançai-je avec ironie.

Ma vue se troubla et tout devint noir, une fois de plus.

* * *

**C'est la première fois que j'ai écrit une fic où c'est quelqu'un du monde réel qui débarque dans One Piece alors donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je vais pas mentir, c'est bien la première fois que j'en ai autant pour un seul chapitre alors mille merci chers lecteurs !**

**Ce chapitre-là sera un peu plus long. Ah et bonne nouvelle : j'ai choisi qui sera le couple principal parce que oui je pense en mettre plusieurs mais le couple principal sera forcément avec Eris ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**Izou, le commandant de la 16e division**

Vous voyez maintenant ? Je vous avais bien dit que j'étais une victime ! Je parie que ce connard en Mercedes ne s'est même pas arrêté après m'avoir roulé dessus ! Et puis, qui sera triste de ma mort ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, pas de familles... C'est presque comme si je n'existais pas. C'est exact, je n'existe pas. Je pense même que les gens chercheront plus à m'oublier qu'à garder un souvenir de moi, j'ai jamais fait quoique ce soit de "bien" dans ce monde alors c'est normal. Je faisais partie de cette catégorie de gens qui ne compte pas voir très peu dans la société et particulièrement sur l'échelle sociale.

Des lumières blanches tournoyaient devant mes yeux assombris mais ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Avant je ne sentais rien alors que là j'avais une sorte de douleur intense dans la poitrine. Quand on a mal, ça veut dire qu'on est... Pitié ! Me dites pas que je suis encore en vie ?! Je veux pas rester avec les deux énergumènes bizarres... ils devraient être enfermés dans un cirque en plus ! Si ces idiots ont osés m'emmenés à l'hôpital je leur ferais payer ! C'est un peu bizarre à dire mais… Je veux mourir et je ferais tout pour !

Je ferais une crise d'hypoglycémie en me faisant vomir tous les jours !

Je me jetterai du haut de tous les toits qui passeront à ma portée !

Je me noierais dans l'océan !

Je répandrais mon sang sur leur bateau jusqu'à ce qu'ils vomissent toutes leurs tripes de dégoût et enfin, je me laisserais crever le sourire aux lèvres. Hé hé hé… Ce que j'ai hâte !

Mes paupières s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans cesse… Une odeur insupportable de médicaments flottait dans l'air et j'entendais des cris aiguës et féminins.

-Viens voir Lucie, elle s'est enfin réveillée ! Ce qu'elle est jolie, je comprends pourquoi les commandants ne parlent que d'elle... murmura une brune d'un air rêveur.

-Ouais j'ai vu… Et puis, ça fait comme même une semaine qu'elle roupille, fallait bien qu'elle se réveille un jour. Elle doit être encore un peu sonnée par contre. Tu pourrais aller lui chercher un repas Nelly ? Je pense qu'elle a faim.

Faim ? Tu parles, j'ai plutôt envie de te gerber dessus… La dénommée Lucie était une très belle femme aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un vert très vif tandis que Nelly était une brune très énergique aux yeux bleu ciel et pétillants de malice. Les deux femmes portaient des tenues… plutôt extravagantes voir provocantes même. On voyait carrément leurs fesses avec ces petites robes blanches super moulantes ! Et elles ont des pastèques à la place des seins, nan mais c'est quoi ça ?! Je passerai presque pour un mec à côté de ces filles-là ! J'ai atterrie chez des strip-teaseuses ou c'est qu'une impression ? La blonde s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon front.

-Comment vous vous sentez mademoiselle ? me demanda Lucie avec un sourire très aimable.

-Mais me touche pas toi ! criai-je en secouant ma tête de droite à gauche.

J'aurais voulu lui en coller une à celle-là mais je sentais que le reste de mon corps était paralysé ou trop faible pour bouger. En fait, mes bras, mes jambes et mon ventre avaient été attachés au lit avec des sangles et des perfusions avaient été plantées dans mon bras gauche. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air barge pour qu'ils aillent jusque-là… Ils pensaient que j'allais m'enfuir ou quoi ? La blonde retira sa main en souriant et ramena une chaise roulante pour s'asseoir près de moi.

-On nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé… Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus sur les raisons qui vous ont poussé à vous suicider ?

Génial et voilà que maintenant on me fait passer un interrogatoire ! J'en ai marre, je voulais juste crever moi, rien de plus. Toutefois, elle m'avait l'air assez intelligente cette blondasse… Autant en profiter. Je lui fis signe du menton de s'approcher pour que je lui réponde et elle m'obéit.

-Si je vous le dis… Est-ce que vous allez me croire ? C'est un secret, chuchotai-je à l'oreille de la jeune femme sur le ton de la confidence.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Si j'ai tenté de me suicider c'est parce que je suis déjà morte et là, vous m'avez empêché de me réincarner. Vous saisissez ? C'est moi la victime dans l'histoire, lui expliquai-je très sérieusement.

Elle me lança un regard de pitié et s'en alla aussitôt.

-Non attendez ! Il faut que vous me croyiez, je suis pas folle ! hurlai-je à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

C'est sans espoir… Ils vont tous croire que je suis une tarée. Si seulement je pouvais prouver que c'est la vérité. Et en plus ils m'ont attaché au lit ces cons… Je les déteste ! Une brune arriva avec un plateau chargé de nourriture à l'aspect étrange. Une sorte de purée verte avec quelques nuances grisâtres. Elle posa son plateau sur petite table au-dessus de mon ventre. Je déglutis, c'est répugnant de servir ça à un malade. Et après t'espères qu'il guérisse ? Tu oses espérer ?! Il va plutôt crever avec de la bouffe pareille ! La brune me lança un sourire rayonnant.

-Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Nelly !

-Ouais c'est ça, bonjour Nelly mais dégage-moi ce plateau parce que j'y toucherais pas ! rétorquai-je avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Oh… Mais je…

-T'as pas entendu ? Je t'ais dis de me dégager ce truc !

Le sourire de Nelly disparut et ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à pleurer. Il manquait plus que ça… Que je fasse chialer une infirmière !

-Je suis désolée, sanglota la brune en reprenant son plateau.

Elle posa la nourriture sur un autre lit un peu plus loin et revint vers moi.

-Vous souhaitez quelque chose d'autre ?

-Si je souhaite quelque chose ? Non sans blague ! Pour commencer, détaches-moi !

-Je ne peux pas… Le commandant Marco a dit qu'il ne fallait pas, je suis désolée, s'excusa encore Nelly en regardant le sol. Il dit que vous pourriez être dangereuse voir atteinte de folie excessive…

-Marco ? C'est qui ce bâtard de Marco ?! Dis-moi qui c'est que je l'étripe !

La jeune femme allait me répondre quand une voix virile surplomba la sienne.

-M'étriper ? Je ne crois pas non…

Mon regard explora toute la pièce et s'arrêta sur lui, l'ananas. Pourquoi encore lui ? Il me harcèle ou quoi ?

-Alors c'est toi Marco ? Détaches-moi et on verra si peux pas t'étriper sale démon ananas !

-Tu peux partir Nelly, je vais la mettre dans une cellule, poursuivit le blond en m'ignorant.

L'infirmière lui sourit et s'en alla. Marco m'enleva les perfusions et défit les sangles sur mon corps.

-Essaie de te lever.

C'est bizarre… Je me sentais toute molle. Un peu comme si je me réveillais après avoir passé ma nuit à boire, je devais avoir une sale tête. Je retirai la couverture et vis que je portais les mêmes vêtements que la veille à part que mon haut avait été remplacé par des bandages à la poitrine. Je posa un pied au sol, puis les deux et tenta de m'en servir comme point d'appui. Le blond dut me rattraper à plusieurs reprises avant que je puisse tenir sur mes deux jambes. Il saisit alors mon bras et me traîna derrière lui sans même me regarder.

-Hey, doucement ! Je suis encore en pleine convalescence si t'as pas remarqué pov'con !

-Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme alors contente-toi d'avancer.

Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop mal et ça me semble presque bizarre d'ailleurs mais il pourrait quand même avoir un peu plus de délicatesse envers une femme ! Ce type a une tête de défoncé en plus… Mais bien sûr ! Il aurait peut-être un peu de drogue à me passer ! J'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois mais il est plutôt bien foutu aussi et il est classe son tatouage sur la poitrine. C'était une sorte de grande croix bleue foncé avec un croissant de lune, comme la moustache du vieux en fait. Le blond soupira tout en continuant de me balader derrière lui.

-Si seulement ce n'était pas moi qui t'avais trouvé…

-Bon, écoute : je sais que je suis pas un cadeau de la nature mais moi non plus je voulais pas finir ici, tu comprends ? C'est pas que tu me déplais, non en fait t'es super canon mais le truc c'est que je suis morte ! J'existe pas ! J'ai juste trop fumé et maintenant je suis transportée dans un rêve qui me dépasse complètement ! Tout ça n'est pas réel et tu n'es pas réel non plus !

-Arrête de délirer.

-La blondasse t'as dit que j'étais folle, hein ? Bah c'est faux ! Je me drogue un peu mais je suis loin d'être folle, tu trouveras pas plus normale que moi !

L'ananas s'arrêta brusquement et me fit passer devant lui.

-Bon séjour dans ta cellule, en espérant que tu reprennes tes esprits d'ici là.

Pardon ? Cellule ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Une grille se referma devant moi, me séparant du blond. Putain… Il a comme même pas fait ça ? J'y crois pas… C'est moi la victime et c'est moi qui finit en tôle !

-Hey le démon ananas, attends ! Pourquoi c'est pas le connard en Mercedes que tu mets en cage ?! Moi j'ai rien fait ! hurlai-je en m'agrippant aux barreaux de fer.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes…

-Bon, ok c'est pas grave. Dis… T'aurais pas de l'herbe ? Je te prends pas pour un drogué mais vu que t'as une tête de défoncé je demande juste au cas où…

-Fais gaffe à toi.

Étrange, ça sonnait comme une menace. Il me menace ? Non c'était plus comme un avertissement hein... Marco allait s'en aller. Je passa ma main entre les barreaux et attrapa sa chemise pour le retenir. Il se retourna vers moi avec sa tête de blasé de la vie.

-Je sais que j'ai pas été très polie avec toi mais plus sérieusement… Tu pourrais pas me faire sortir d'ici s'il te plaît ? lui demandai-je sincèrement avec un petit sourire angélique, de quoi faire tomber la pire des brutes.

-Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non.

Mon visage se décomposa littéralement. Il ose se foutre de ma gueule ! Je suis allé jusqu'à dire "s'il te plaît" comme même !

-Quoi ?! Mais comment tu peux me faire ça ?! Hey, reviens ici ! J'en ai pas finis avec toi !

J'y crois pas… Il s'est barré. Il m'a laissé ici, toute seule. Je veux me suicider, ici, tout de suite, maintenant ! Je laissai mon dos glisser contre le mur en tenant ma tête entre mes mains crispées, ça fait des heures que je contiens tout ce stress… J'en peux plus, je craque ! J'ai besoin de cigarettes… Je sens que je vais faire une crise si ça continue.

-Hé ho ! Y a quelqu'un ? J'ai besoin de cigarettes ! Par pitié, je vais crever si je fume pas tout de suite !

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent tout à coup et une ombre apparut dans l'escalier qui menait à ma cellule. Cette ombre devint une personne, un homme plus précisément. Un homme tout aussi bizarre que l'ananas sauf que lui c'était une banane qu'il avait sur la tête. Une cicatrice autour de son œil gauche lui donnait un petit air de guerrier genre comme dans les films d'action et il portait une barbiche noire sur le menton. Il avait aussi un costume blanc assez chic et une ceinture noire autour de la taille. L'inconnu s'approcha de ma cellule avec un gentil sourire, je ne me releva même pas pour le saluer tant j'étais occupée à me cogner la tête contre le mur avec une expression signifiant le désespoir total. Oui, j'étais frustrée à ce point-là...

-Bonjour belle demoiselle, je m'appelle Thatch et toi tu es Eris, hein ?

-Ouais si tu veux ! Bref, passe-moi un truc à fumer sinon je vais pas tenir !

-Tout le monde ne parle que de toi depuis quelques jours… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu... sonnée.

"Sonnée" ? Quel menteur... Il voulait plutôt dire conne, folle, tarée, barge, droguée et j'en passe !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « passe-moi un truc à fumer » ?!

-Du calme tigresse… Tiens.

Il me tendit une cigarette. Je me leva et la coinça entre mes dents.

-Pache-moi du feu maintenant ! lui ordonnai-je.

-Approche.

Seuls les barreaux nous séparaient, nos visages étaient vraiment très proches… Dès que la petite flammèche de son briquet toucha la cigarette, je m'écarta immédiatement. Il avait l'air plutôt sympa lui mais bon, il est con. Ils sont tous cons. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un asile de fous et c'est un peu troublant vu que c'est pas moi la folle et pourtant c'est moi qui suis enfermée.

-Merci la banane… Tu vois j'étais sur le point de crever et là tu m'as sauvé la vie !

-Oh mais de rien. C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les demoiselles.

Il me soûle déjà… La fumée commençait à me faire tourner la tête je crois. Mais pourquoi la cigarette me fait le même effet que si je prenais un peu d'herbe ? C'est chelou ça mais ça me plaît !

-Arrête d'imiter les gentils chevaliers servants, t'es con ou quoi ? Ah, tiens ! Je peux te raconter une histoire ? lui demandai-je d'une voix lente et aiguë en soufflant dans l'air la fumée qui emplissaient mes poumons.

-Pourquoi pas.

-C'est une histoire très spéciale, tu piges ? Cette histoire c'est ma vie ! Elle était comme un de ces vieux contes pour enfants mais version défoncée tu vois… Et on me l'a détruite ! Comme ça, d'un seul coup !

-Attends… J'ai juste une petite question à te poser : quand as-tu perdu la raison ? me demanda le brun avec un regard légèrement suspicieux.

-Je crois que c'était le matin où je me suis réveillée à côté d'un gros dégueulasse… ça a changé ma vie. Et j'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, expliquai-je en bougeant mes mains au rythme de mes paroles.

-T'inquiètes pas, je dirais aux infirmières de s'occuper de toi.

- Les infirmières ? Mais je suis pas folle ! Droguée, ça c'est fort possible mais je suis pas folle !

-Permets-moi d'en douter…

J'allai lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais des bruits de pas nous interrompirent. C'était encore ce putain d'ananas démoniaque. Je ne l'aime pas celui-là, il est méchant avec moi… Et il me prend pour une folle, comme les autres en fait.

-Youhou ! Salut Marco ! Tu viens faire la fête avec nous ? J'étais en train de parler de ma vie ennuyante et sans intérêt à ton copain la banane ! beuglai-je en balançant ma tête et mes jambes dans tous les sens.

Le blond soupira de plus belle en se frottant le front. Il se tourna vers Thatch.

-Me dis pas que tu lui a passé un truc à fumer quand même ?

-Elle en avait besoin, où est le problème ?

-Si ça se voit pas elle est déjà droguée naturellement… Cette fille est folle, il ne faut rien lui donner, absolument rien.

Thatch haussa les épaules et s'en alla après m'avoir salué de la main. Un petit sourire glauque s'imprima sur mes lèvres, je me sentais un peu défoncée là. Marco s'approcha des barreaux en fer et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ça changeait un peu de son attitude genre "je m'en fous de tout et particulièrement de toi et ta misérable existence".

-Dis-moi qui tu es vraiment.

-Comment ça qui je suis vraiment ? Je m'appelle Eris… Je suis droguée… Et j'aime les ananas ! Enfin je crois… Je suis plus trop sûre maintenant que t'es arrivé.

-Es-tu capable d'être sérieuse juste deux minutes ?

-Mais je suis sérieuse !

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi je t'ai trouvée dans une de nos caves.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, je suis morte, renversée par une Mercedes. Et après, des voix m'ont dit que j'aurais un rôle à jouer dans un sois-disant autre monde. Bref, j'ai atterrie chez vous ! Hihihihi !

-Tu es vraiment spéciale comme fille. Parler avec toi ne mène à rien alors je vais y aller…

-Non, attends ! Ne me laisse pas seule… je finis toujours seule, murmurai-je d'une petite voix en lui lançant un regard perdue.

-Eris… Mais qui es-tu réellement hein ? Tu passes de la fille complètement droguée à une pauvre chose sans défense, c'est un jeu pour toi ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! Je voulais mourir et tu as osé me sauver, je le sais !

-Même si je ne te connais pas, ce n'était pas une raison pour te laisser te vider de ton sang.

-Bah moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait ! A quoi bon sauver une inconnue hein… C'est stupide ! Tu es stupide !

Il fronça les sourcils. Hey oui mon petit ananas, je suis pas aussi gentille que tu le penses ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de sauver une inconnue, ce type est vraiment con ! C'est bien gentil ce qu'il a fait mais j'arrive pas à l'apprécier pour autant. J'aurais pu me réincarner pour de bon mais nan... Il a fallu que l'ananas fasse sa petite oeuvre de charité !

-Je vais ouvrir ta cellule mais ne tente rien ou ça pourrait mal finir.

-Mais oui, bien sûr… Allez ouvre-moi ça !

J'écrasa la cigarette au sol et m'étira pendant un long moment. Marco ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une petite clé grise et je sortis sans le regarder. Il m'a énervée, je le snobe. C'est simple avec moi.

-C'est l'heure de manger alors je vais t'emmener au réfectoire. Tu me suis sans poser de questions, m'ordonna froidement le blond.

Je grogna dans mon coin. Nan mais il se prend pour qui ? C'est pas parce qu'il un ravissant corps de mannequin que je vais tomber à ses pieds ! L'imbécile m'emmena dans une sorte de cantine mais… Elle était gigantesque ! Il y avait au moins cent hommes ici ! Je pouvais voir des plats délicieux dans leurs assiettes… La salive montait à mes lèvres.

-Viens, je vais t'amener à la table des commandants… Et arrête de baver, tu auras ta part toi aussi, me rassura le commandant avec une grimace de dégoût.

Marco attrapa mon poignet, me sortant brusquement de mes pensées. La table des commandants était tout au fond, là où il y avait moins de bruit mais l'ambiance restait quand même très conviviale. Tout au bout de cette grande table il y avait une sorte de trône gigantesque, sûrement pour le papy. Plusieurs hommes étaient déjà assis mais certains avaient particulièrement attirés mon attention. Je les regardai un par un. Il y avait une sorte de cow-boy torse nu qui jouait au cracheur de feu pour faire rire ses compagnons, un travesti, le mec à la coupe en forme de banane et une sorte d'animal qui ressemblait à un requin mais genre un requin version humanoïde. Vous me suivez ?

Mon regard se figea sur le deuxième. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés comme ceux d'une geisha, il portait du rouge à lèvres un peu brillant et un kimono rose et violet très élégant. Ses yeux sombres avaient une très belle forme et même sous ce maquillage, je pouvais voir que c'était un très bel homme. Je déglutis, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où… C'est compliqué. Sans que je m'en rendre compte, mes pieds avancèrent lentement vers cet homme qui me paraissait si proche et si loin à la fois. J'étais comme attirée par lui. Il se retourna vers moi et me fit signe d'approcher avec sa main. Je me sentais hypnotisée, je lui obéis et m'approcha sans inquiétude.

-Bonjour, tu es Eris n'est-ce pas ? Père nous a parlé de toi, est-ce que tu sens mieux ?

Waouh… Même sa voix était splendide. Depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, je me sentais en permanence très mal à l'aise et pourtant rien que le son de sa voix arrivait à me mettre en confiance. J'étais bouche bée. Je voulais lui répondre mais je n'arrivais qu'à l'admirer et rien d'autre. Il me semblait étrangement familier.

-Je t'intimide ?

-Oh ! Heu… Non ce n'est pas ça… Hum, quel est votre nom ?

-Je m'appelle Izou. Je suis le commandant de la 16e division.

Izou ? Izou ?! Mais je connais ce nom ! C'est un personnage de One Piece ! Je savais bien que je l'avais déjà vu celui-là… Donc Marco, le papy, Thatch et tout les autres gugusses sont censés être des personnages du manga et j'ai… j'ai atterrie dans One Piece ?! Ma vie est foutue… Je suis foutue… Tout est foutu ! J'ai plus aucune chance de renter chez moi... Ma vie est finie ! Le travesti passa sa main devant mes yeux et je me repris brusquement.

-Ah ! Excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… lançai-je avec un petit sourire pour cacher toute ma frustration.

-Assis-toi, je vais te chercher quelque chose.

-Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part.

J'étais toute gênée et tortillai mes doigts entre eux. Je viens juste de rencontrer un de mes personnages préférés de One Piece… C'est juste génial ! Je laisse tomber le suicide, je veux vivre ici ! Quoique… J'aimerais bien retourner dans mon monde parce que ici y a pas de drogue et c'est bien dommage. Pas grave, je verrais bien si ce monde me plaît et puis, les infirmières ont peut-être des trucs intéressants dans leurs tiroirs… Hé hé hé. Le travesti revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes dans les mains. Ah, enfin un truc de mangeable ! L'assiette qu'il m'avait donné contenait des takoyakis, des crevettes et des sashimis… Tout ce que j'aime ! Je lança un grand sourire à Izou, il me plaît bien lui.

-Merci ! Vous êtes bien plus gentil que Marco !

-Ahaha… Il n'est pas toujours très délicat, excuse-le.

Et maintenant… A l'attaque ! Je dévora les takoyakis en quelques bouchées et ce n'étais qu'une question de temps pour les crevettes. Un vrai régal ! J'ai pas mangé aussi bien depuis des lustres.

-T'as l'air d'aimer ça, tiens.

Izou me tendit des takoyakis que je goba d'une seule bouchée. Il rigola un peu devant mon appétit.

-Est-ce que Père t'as déjà dit où tu allais dormir ?

-Hum… Non, je pense pas.

-Normalement on t'aurais donné une chambre pour toi toute seule, on a bien assez. Mais Père a dit que vu ton tempérament, il est préférable que tu choisisses un commandant qui aura l'obligation de te surveiller en permanence.

Vraiment ?! Mais c'est génial ça ! Tous les beaux gosses de One Piece… J'en bave déjà. Me surveiller en permanence ? Ce serait avec plaisir... Dommage que je ne puisse en prendre qu'un seul par contre. Mon choix était déjà fait de toute évidence.

Tout à coup, le bruit infernal qui régnait dans le réfectoire disparut. Barbe Blanche était arrivé. Il s'assit sur le grand siège en bout de table et entama un petit discours, du genre un peu barbant si vous voulez mon avis… En toute franchise.

-Bonjour mes fils. Je sais bien que vous êtes tous déjà au courant mais nous avons une invitée un peu spéciale et inattendue. Je vous demanderai de bien la traiter le temps que je sache si tout ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai. Bon appétit.

Spéciale et inattendue ? Mais faut pas mentir papy, je sais ce que tu penses ! Dans ta tête tu te dis que je suis conne et tarée ! Sale menteur ! Mes sourcils se froncèrent et ma mâchoire se serra. Barbe Blanche se tourna vers moi et me fit signe d'avancer. Voyant que j'étais décidée à ne pas bouger d'un poil, Izou posa main sur mon épaule et me ramena lui-même vers le géant.

-Ce que tu m'as dis était la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était tellement forte et il était si imposant… Je vois pas comment je pourrais prendre le risque de mentir devant ce colosse. Ce serait à mes risques et périls je crois...

-Traitez-moi de folle et de droguée… ça ne me dérange presque pas, mais je suis tout sauf une menteuse !

-Bien, alors je ne vois pas de problèmes à ce que tu restes avec nous. Mes fils sont tous disposés à partager leur chambre avec toi. Selon nos règles, c'est Marco qui devrait veiller sur toi.

-A quoi bon avoir des règles si on ne peut pas les enfreindre ? proposai-je d'un air malicieux.

Les coins de ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un petit sourire. Autant me faire apprécier du papy si possible parce qu'avec Marco et les infirmières c'est déjà mal parti.

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais… Et c'est ce pourquoi je te laisse choisir. Alors, qui aura l'honneur de ta compagnie petite ?

-Je veux être avec Izou-chan ! lançai-je joyeusement en levant mes bras en l'air.

Le concerné était comme paralysé. Tu t'attendais pas à ce que je te choisisses hein ? Héhé ! T'en fais pas mon poto, je t'aime bien alors je serais sage comme une image. Je vais dormir avec Izou, c'est génial ! Je sens que c'est le début de quelque chose, je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que je serais bien ici. Peut-être que je finirais par apprécier cette nouvelle vie qui m'a été offerte avec un peu de chance.

* * *

**Bon, je pense que vous avez compris qui sera le couple principal... J'ai beaucoup hésité puisque à la base, Marco a été le premier à rencontrer Eris mais bon, je préfère Izou alors ce sera Izou :p**

**Vraiment désolé, je ne connais pas du tout le caractère d'Izou alors dites-moi si il fait un peu Ooc s'il vous plaît. J'ai bien chercher quelques trucs sur internet mais il y a vraiment peu d'infos sur ce personnage :/**

**Ce chapitre était moins bien que le premier, nan ? J'avais pas trop d'idées alors bon... Le troisième sera surtout une sorte de "point de vue d'Izou". Je l'ai déjà commencé donc ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.**

**A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

**Chapitre 3 ! Il sera peut-être pas très drôle, sans action mais bon, le voilà !**

**Ce chapitre sera bien moins "drogué" et devinez pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un point de vue de Izou et que Izou n'est pas fou ****lui mais peut-être le sera-t-il un jour si il suit les bon conseils de notre amie Eris x)**

**Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'avais un gros doute sur le caractère d'Izou mais maintenant je pense savoir quelle personnalité lui conviendrait le mieux. Un grand merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**D'après Izou, elle n'était pas folle**

Le soleil se levait déjà… Quel dommage, se disait-il. Il aurait aimé dormir un peu plus mais en tant que commandant, il a des responsabilités et même avec la meilleure des excuses, il ne pouvait y échapper. Il se leva à contrecœur et entra dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Le miroir reflétait son visage clair et parfait. Il appliqua un peu de rouge à lèvre sur sa bouche et un tout petit peu de fond de teint sur son front et ses joues. Se maquiller était devenu une habitude pour lui. Ce n'était pas très masculin, certes, mais ça c'est le point de vue des autres. Il arrivait même qu'on le prenne pour une femme de temps à autre mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ses cheveux avaient tous été rassemblés à l'aide d'une pince dorée, une seule mèche de sa chevelure de jais venait caresser son visage.

Un kimono propre et repassé l'attendait dans sa penderie. Le col était violet tandis que le reste du kimono était rose. Il attacha autour de sa taille un grand tissus rouge avec des petites tâches noires. Ses deux pistolets à silex reposaient sur son bureau, il les cacha discrètement dans sa tenue. Hier, on lui avait parlé d'une femme très bizarre que Marco aurait trouvée dans la troisième cave du Moby Dick. Tout le monde disait qu'elle était complètement folle et qu'elle avait manqué de respect à Père ainsi qu'à Marco. Une fille qui ne savait sûrement pas à qui elle s'adressait paraît-il.

Izou ne s'intéressait pas souvent à ce genre de ragots sans intérêts, il préférait la rencontrer lui-même avant de se faire des idées mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser plein de questions sur cette femme… Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici mais surtout… Qui elle est. Cette dernière question ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête. Après tout, elle avait osé manquer de respect à un homme aussi fort et influent que Barbe Blanche et ça, c'est une preuve de courage mais aussi d'inconscience… et peut-être de stupidité en passant.

Des rumeurs ? Il y en avait encore des tas d'autres mais celle qui lui paraissait la plus étrange était de loin le fait qu'elle ait tenté de se suicider… Ce n'est pas rien. Par contre, le doute subsiste encore quand aux raisons de sa tentative de suicide. « Elle dit qu'elle vient d'un autre monde, cette fille est folle. » C'est ce que Marco avait dit, tout le monde le croyait bien sûr, c'est un commandant après tout. Mais Izou avait du mal à y croire cependant.

Il ne la connaissait pas encore mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire la même chose que les autres : « Si Marco l'a dit, c'est la vérité. » C'est trop simple de penser comme ça et Izou est bien trop intelligent pour avoir ce mode de pensée presque enfantin. En fait, il pensait même que cette fille était loin d'être folle, qu'elle avait juste peur. Se retrouver sur un bateau pirate dont le capitaine est un homme qui fait plus de six mètres avait dû lui faire un sacré choc... Il la plaignait presque.

Le travesti soupira un long moment. C'était encore une longue journée qui s'annonçait pour lui. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Comme toujours, c'était le même cirque pas possible qui régnait sur le pont. Ace était en train de déguiser un ananas de sorte à ce qu'il ressemble à Marco, Thatch préférait coiffer ses cheveux en forme de banane devant tout le monde plutôt que de le faire dans sa salle de bain en ne cessant de se complimenter lui-même et des imbéciles se balançaient de la poussière à la figure pour aucune raison. Izou détourna son regard de cette bande de gorilles pour le porter vers l'infirmerie, là où reposait le petit phénomène dont tout le monde parle. Il se demandait bien qui elle pouvait être. Une infirmière passa devant le travesti et l'interpella.

-Ah ! Commandant Izou, vous n'êtes pas trop occupé ? On aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide dans l'infirmerie.

-Oh… Ce serait un plaisir.

Il lui lança un petit sourire compatissant et accompagna la jeune femme. L'infirmerie était une très grande pièce entièrement blanche, avec une grande quantité de lits et de matériel médical comme des perfusions, des trousses de secours, des seringues et autres objets destinés à la médecine. L'air y était toujours frais avec une légère odeur de médicaments mais aujourd'hui il était un peu chaud. Izou écarquilla ses yeux sombres. Les infirmières faisaient de leur mieux pour repousser un groupe d'hommes du fond de l'infirmerie qui avait été caché par un long rideau blanc. Les pirates paraissaient un peu énervés, il était fort possible que le comportement de la blessée envers leur capitaine les ait révoltés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda le travesti à l'infirmière qui l'avait accompagné.

-Tout le monde veut voir Eris. C'est la femme qui a manqué de respect à Barbe Blanche et le commandant Marco mais… Elle est encore convalescente. Tout ce bruit pourrait être vraiment nocif à son rétablissement alors on essaie de les faire partir mais nous ne sommes que des infirmières, on ne nous écoute pas, lui expliqua la jeune femme avec un pauvre sourire.

Les traits d'Izou se durcirent. Il ne supportait pas le manque de respect et la moindre des choses serait de laisser cette jeune fille se rétablir correctement avant de lui gueuler dans les oreilles. De plus, les infirmières aussi devraient être traitées avec un peu plus de respect, ce qu'elles font sur le Moby Dick est important pour tous. Le travesti monta sur le bureau le plus proche et fit en sorte que sa voix surplombe celle des autres.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Les infirmières vous ont dit de la laisser tranquille alors écoutez-les pour une fois ! Dispersez-vous immédiatement ! ordonna Izou avec un grand geste du bras vers la sortie.

Ne pouvant désobéir à un commandant, les hommes partirent à contrecœur en laissant derrière eux des traces noires de chaussure. Le travesti soupira, c'est toujours la même chose avec ces brutes. Mais il pouvait les comprendre, lui aussi il se demandait qui elle pouvait être pour oser s'opposer à leur Père. Il aimerait tellement ouvrir ce rideau blanc semblable à un voile de mystère qui le sépare d'elle. Rien qu'un simple mouvement du bras pourrait lui donner la réponse qu'il attend mais il n'ose pas… Pas devant tout le monde, c'est mal. Il attendrait patiemment.

Le soleil venait de disparaître, plongeant le Moby Dick dans la pénombre. Tout le monde était déjà couché… enfin presque. Quelques commandants avaient décidés de s'offrir une petite partie de poker improvisée dans la chambre d'Izou, à l'insu de ce dernier évidemment, ce serait trop poli sinon. Thatch, Marco et Ace étaient assis à même le sol, cartes en main.

-Mets ta carte Ace ! cria Thatch.

-Ouais juste deux… Rrrran…

Le brun venait tout juste de laisser sa tête retomber mollement sur le plancher et sombrer dans un sommeil qui risquait de durer pas mal de temps.

-Et fallait qu'il soit narcoleptique hein, se plaignit Marco en jetant ses cartes dans les airs.

-J'étais sur le point de gagner ! renchérit Thatch en déchirant de rage toutes les cartes passant à sa portée.

Izou avait passé tout son après-midi à aider les infirmières, il était plus qu'épuisé et c'était à peine s'il tenait encore debout. Le travesti aperçut de la lumière venant de la porte de sa chambre. Une veine commençait déjà à battre dangereusement sur sa tempe. D'un simple coup de pied, il défonça la porte et trouva ses trois compagnons. Thatch déchirait des cartes de jeu, Ace dormait en laissant toute sa salive couler sur le sol et Marco les regardait faire, sans un mot et sans aucune expression faciale.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! DEGAGEZ ! hurla Izou en pointant du doigt la sortie.

Thatch et Marco sortirent de la chambre en baissant la tête pour cacher leurs sourires en coin et Ace fit la sourde oreille, comme à son habitude. Izou commença à lui donner des petits coups de pied dans les flancs pour tenter de le réveiller mais sans succès. Les ronflements du brun étaient de pire en pire… Mais le travesti venait de trouver la solution, celle qui marchait tous les coups. Il plaça son pouce et son index sur le nez d'Ace de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. En manque d'air, le brun sursauta brusquement et se dressa sur ses jambes d'un seul bond.

-Aaaaah ! Hey, mais pourquoi t'as essayé de me tuer ?

-Va faire ta sieste dehors !

-D'accord, d'accord…

L'homme flamme haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre du travesti qui s'allongea sur son lit sans pour autant trouver le sommeil. Il se retournait encore et encore et ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir. Izou se remémora alors sa journée... Et cette jeune fille qui le troublait au point de le garder éveillé.

Le brun longeait le mur de l'infirmerie avec la plus grande discrétion. Personne n'était là mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il laissa la lumière éteinte. Izou fit coulisser le grand rideau qui barrait la route vers le reste de la pièce et s'y aventura. A première vue il n'y avait personne et pas de patients dans les lits. Mais il fallait voir un peu loin que ça, le tout dernier lit était occupé par une femme. Un petit sourire s'imprima sur les lèvres rouges du travesti tandis qu'il s'approchait de la belle endormie.

Ses longs cheveux noirs ressemblaient énormément aux siens et ses petites lèvres pulpeuses avaient des nuances rosées. Les yeux fermés de la jeune femme l'empêchaient d'en distinguer la couleur. Cependant, elle avait le teint très pâle voir cadavérique et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Des petites sangles attachaient ses bras, ses jambes et son ventre au lit. Le travesti pensait que c'était un peu excessif comme précaution, elle ne lui paraissait pas dangereuse et puis on n'est pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour prendre des mesures pareilles. Par pure curiosité, Izou souleva un peu le drap blanc qui couvrait le corps d'Eris. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, la jeune femme portait un bandage imbibé de sang à la poitrine.

Izou savait déjà d'où provenait cette blessure, il passa sa main sur l'épaule nue d'Eris. Elle se crispa instantanément sous les doigts du commandant et ses muscles se contractèrent brusquement. Izou retira sa main de peur de lui faire mal et s'écarta légèrement. Elle lui semblait de plus en plus étrange, elle ne ressemblait pas aux femmes de ce monde. Elle était assez petite et… sa poitrine lui semblait avoir une taille plus appropriée que celles des infirmières. Rien que son apparence prouvait qu'elle ne venait sûrement pas d'ici. Il la trouvait plutôt mignonne malgré son teint trop pâle et ces sombres cernes qui marquaient son visage.

Intérieurement, Izou avait hâte de la voir sur pied mais il s'inquiétait surtout de savoir comment aller réagir la jeune femme. Elle avait presque insulté leur Père et avait même tenté de se tuer… En clair, elle était tout sauf normale. Il était fort possible qu'elle réagisse mal ou qu'elle soit un danger pour l'équipage mais il était encore plus probable qu'elle tente à nouveau de se tuer. Dans ce cas-là, il serait peut-être déjà trop tard pour la sauver à nouveau.

Eris s'était enfin réveillée. Une semaine qu'elle dormait et une semaine de dur labeur pour les infirmières. Les pauvres femmes étaient lessivées. Tous les jours elles avaient dû garder un œil sur la jeune fille à cause de ses crises plutôt rares mais assez alarmantes. Lors d'une crise, les muscles d'Eris se contractaient, elle avait du mal à respirer et tremblait énormément. Ce genre de cas avait été très dur à gérer pour les infirmières mais elles ne s'en sont pas trop mal sorties.

Peu de temps après son réveil, Eris avait bien vite été transférée dans une cellule pour aucune raison si ce n'est sa folie. Les commandants étaient toujours au courant de tout ce qui se tramait sur le Moby Dick… Et par conséquent, Izou savait. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ça mais il ne dit rien, ça ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Depuis les lointains couloirs du Moby Dick, il entendait les cris de la jeune femme. Elle criait sur Marco, ce qui étonna énormément le travesti car le blond fait partie des commandants les plus calmes. Marco ne s'énerve que très rarement et ne réagit jamais de façon agressive.

Le travesti se dit qu'il l'avait peut-être jugée un peu trop vite. Pour s'énerver contre quelqu'un d'aussi calme et flegmatique que Marco, il fallait vraiment avoir un sacré caractère et une idiotie sans pareille. Surtout que le commandant ne lui voulait sûrement pas du mal... Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Marco se sentait vraiment coupable de l'état d'Eris. Il était certain que si il avait été plus vigilant, elle n'aurait même pas eu le temps de lui prendre son sabre. Barbe Blanche lui avait pardonné cette imprudence mais il ne cessait de s'excuser...

Des bruits de pas forcèrent Izou à se retourner. Elle était enfin là, « le petit phénomène hebdomadaire du Moby Dick ». Ses cernes avaient disparu et sa peau avait repris de belles couleurs. Le travesti ne s'attendait pas à qu'elle ait des yeux violets foncés mais c'était une bonne surprise. Le simple bandage qu'elle portait à la poitrine ne cachait pas son petit ventre plat, un jean noir moulait ses jambes et des escarpins noirs vernis affinaient sa silhouette. Il est clair que si une autre femme était habillée de cette façon, elle paraîtrait vulgaire mais sa petite taille la rendait tellement vulnérable à côté de tous ces hommes gigantesques qu'on ne pouvait pas parler de vulgarité.

C'est étrange… Izou l'avait entendu crier sur tous les toits qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, qu'elle était morte, qu'elle voulait se réincarner ou encore qu'elle voulait un truc à fumer et pourtant, le visage de la jeune visage avait perdue cette expression d'agacement, de démence et d'e désintéressement total dès que ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Elle passait désormais de la fille complètement barge et droguée à un enfant trop timide pour oser dire un seul mot à l'adulte en face de lui. Même sa façon de gober tout ce qu'il lui donnait à manger ressemblait aux manières d'un enfant. Elle avait éveillée en lui une sorte d'instinct protecteur.

Son comportement envers lui était tout à fait adorable mais ça ne correspondait pas avec ce que tout l'équipage disait d'elle. On la traitait de folle dangereuse et suicidaire sans arrêt et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était tout le contraire. Droguée ? Ça il ne dirait pas le contraire mais elle était loin d'être folle ces histoires d'autre monde et de réincarnation… Ce n'était peut-être pas un mensonge. Et si elle venait réellement d'un autre monde ? Izou pensait que ça expliquerait à peu près tout sur son comportement adorable envers lui et ses réactions agressives ou irrespectueuses envers les autres.

Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien remarqué à quel point elle était désagréable quand elle parlait à Marco. De même qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'elle appelle Barbe Blanche "papy". Mais peu importe à quel point il la trouvait adorable, elle lui mentait. Le mensonge, Izou savait ce que ça voulait dire pour l'avoir connu à une certaine époque. Eris cachait bien ses secrets derrière ses airs de fille méchante et associable mais Izou voulait comprendre pourquoi elle en venait à là. Pour lui, c'était comme si la jeune fille cherchait à se protéger…

Mais de quoi ?

* * *

**Un peu court non ? Dans le quatrième j'essaierai de montrer un peu plus le caractère que j'ai donné à Izou et je vous promets que le 4 sera beaucoup mieux. Si vous vous inquiétez de l'attente pour le 4 ne vous tracassez pas, je l'ai déjà terminé ! Incroyable non ? x)**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow !**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont rassurés quant à la qualité du chapitre 3. Il était si différent des deux autres que j'avais des doutes mais merci à vous :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un traître dans l'équipage, le gorille poilu**

Il est joli le soleil de One Piece... Mais la lune l'est encore plus, je peux vous le garantir !

Ma mort, mon arrivée dans ce monde, beaucoup de sentiments se mélangeaient dans mon esprit. J'étais heureuse, confuse, triste, énervée mais surtout incomprise… Pourquoi incomprise ? La question ne se pose même pas ! Je viens d'un monde plus évolué que le leur et pourtant c'est moi qui suis traité comme une bête de cirque ! Si je pouvais je les enverrais tous au zoo moi, qu'on leur balance des cacahuètes ! J'aurais pas pu atterrir dans le monde des bisounours ou un truc du genre ? Nan ? C'était vraiment pas possible ? Heureusement qu'Izou est là parce que sinon je crois que j'aurais déjà craqué ! Parmi toute cette bande de brutes j'étais certaine que lui, il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisi. En plus il est trop sexy héhéhé… Vive One Piece ! Vive les beaux gosses !

C'est bizarre de me dire que je suis morte et qu'actuellement je ne devrais même pas être ici, avec Izou et tous ces personnages issus d'un manga fantastique. On peut me considérer comme une sorte de fantôme non ? D'un côté j'aurais préféré mourir une bonne fois pour toute, en finir avec cette vie qui ne me plaisait pas et de l'autre je suis heureuse d'avoir atterrie dans ce monde de rêve à la place. C'est tellement différent de Paris. Ma grande ville me manque un peu… beaucoup même. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait là-bas de toute façon mais Paris, c'était un peu ma maison. Oui les rues y sont absolument dégueulasses mais y avait plein de dealers là-bas… Ça me manque trop ! Le Moby Dick est un très joli bateau, magnifique navire même mais moi je viens de la ville, je ne connais pas ce genre de choses ni ce mode de vie. J'ai presque l'impression d'être chez des pouilleux ! Une bande de paysans !

Bref, passons à mon endroit préféré de ce rafiot. La chambre d'Izou était une pièce très spacieuse et bien décorée. De grands éventails aux motifs fleuris et des tableaux représentants des paysages somptueux avaient été accrochés aux murs. Sur la commode, il y avait un grand vase ancestral et d'autres vases plus petits mais dans le même style. Les draps du lit et les coussins étaient rouges avec des fleurs de cerisiers blanches. C'était vraiment magnifique comme décoration… tout le contraire de mon vieil appart' paumé.

Izou poussa un peu mon épaule, j'avança un peu plus et découvris la deuxième partie de sa chambre qui avait été séparée de la première par un demi mur. Ce côté-là était sûrement son lieu de travail. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque contre le mur. Des parchemins avec de la calligraphie faite à l'encre noire étaient collés sur tous les murs. Si c'est Izou qui a fait ça je dis bravo ! Un petit encrier, des pinceaux et une plume avaient été posés sur le bureau ainsi qu'un cadre photo.

Je fronça les sourcils et m'approcha pour distinguer ce qu'il représentait. C'était un cadre de bois taillé de sorte à ce qu'une grande tête de dragon ressorte à chaque coin. La photo quant à elle, m'intriguait. Un homme, une femme et un petit garçon. La femme avait un visage doux, avec des traits fins et portait un kimono rouge à motifs dorés serré à la taille. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été ramenés sur son épaule droite. L'homme me semblait être un samouraï. Il portait un sabre à la taille et un kimono semblable à celui de la femme à ses côtés. L'enfant entre eux leur tenait la main et souriait gaiement. La femme et le petit garçon avaient une forte ressemblance avec Izou. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai le visage de l'enfant. J'avais toujours un peu mal au cœur quand je voyais une photo de famille. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que moi aussi j'aurais pu sourire comme ce garçon si tout s'était passé autrement… Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais voulu.

-Izou, sur la photo, est-ce que c'est…

-Oui, ce sont mes parents.

-Ah… D'accord.

Il a de la chance. Ses parents ont l'air d'être des gens bien, tout comme lui. Toutefois, je ne comprends pas. Si il a une famille pourquoi il est devenu pirate ? Nan juste comme ça parce qu'on peut pas dire que ce soit un métier très apprécié ni sans risque et en plus il m'a vraiment l'air d'être un gars super attentionné comparé à l'ananas. J'imagine qu'il avait ses raisons…

-Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain et après tu pourras aller ranger tes affaires.

-Mes affaires ? Mais j'ai rien…

Ahaha… Nan mais il a cru quoi ? Moi je voyage en clandestin ! Et puis la destination One Piece, c'était pas mon premier choix… Moi je pensais vraiment être monté dans le train pour l'enfer mais ma foi, c'est pas plus mal.

-Vraiment ? Alors je te prêterais quelques vêtements mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera à ta taille, me rassura le travesti avec un petit sourire désolé.

Il m'emmena à la salle de bain qui à mes yeux, était loin d'en être une… Déjà, c'est pas une baignoire qu'il a le mec mais une sorte de petite piscine ronde avec une mini cascade ! L'eau était tellement chaude qu'on voyait de la vapeur s'en échapper. C'est trop classe, on dirait genre des sources chaudes. A coté de sa "piscine", il y avait plusieurs lavabos blancs et un gigantesque miroir couvert de buée.

-Waouh ! Mais c'est génial chez toi ! m'écriai-je en secouant la manche d'Izou.

-Hum… Merci.

-Vite ! Vite ! Prête-moi des affaires je veux aller dedans ! m'exclamai-je en sautillant sur le carrelage.

-Ok attends-moi là et fais attention à ne pas glisser, ok ?

-Oui mon commandant !

J'imitai un petit salut militaire en portant ma main bien droite à mon front. Izou rigola un peu et me ramena des vêtements et une serviette blanche. Il posa à côté d'un lavabo un petit kimono bleu nuit au col blanc décoré avec des fleurs de cerisiers blanches et la serviette ainsi qu'une petit pince à cheveux avec une rose rouge dessus. Il est vraiment aux petits soins celui-là… je l'adore ! A peine était-il sortit que je commençais déjà à me déshabiller sous ses yeux. Des petites rougeurs apparaissaient sur les joues du travesti, complètement pris au dépourvu. Il tentait tant bien que mal de couvrir ses yeux avec ses mains tremblantes. Il a jamais vu une femme de sa vie ou alors je suis laide à ce point ?

-Mais tu pourrais attendre que je sorte nan ?! C'est quoi ces manières ?! On dirait un gosse ! cria Izou en me tournant le dos.

-Oups pardon… Prends un bain avec moi si tu veux !

Le brun s'éclipsa immédiatement. Bah quoi ? J'ai dis un truc qu'il fallait pas ? Je retira cette saleté de bandage et le jeta au sol en lui tirant la langue avant de sauter sans hésitation dans l'eau chaude, éclaboussant toute pièce.

-Yaaaaah ! Chaud ! Chaud ! CHAUD BOUILLANT !

Je sortis à la vitesse de l'éclair et Izou ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de bain, me trouvant nue et recroquevillée sur moi-même. C'est vraiment un voyeur ce mec… Il se cacha immédiatement les yeux et se mit à me crier dessus.

-Mais pourquoi t'es encore nue ?! Va t'habiller ! m'ordonna le travesti.

Ralala… Mais de quel droit il me donne des ordres ?! Je le pensais plus sympa que l'ananas ambulant ! Je m'enroulai dans la petite serviette blanche. Elle m'arrivait au ras des fesses, ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose mais bon, si ça peut faire plaisir à monsieur le voyeur…

-Change la température ! J'ai cru que ma peau allait fondre !

-D'accord je vais m'en occuper mais s'il te plaît Eris, habille-toi un peu plus… C'est indécent.

-Mais pas du tout ! rétorquai-je en gonflant mes joues comme une petite fille.

-Et moi je te dis que si !

Izou soupira d'agacement et ouvrit le robinet avec un point bleu. Une grande quantité d'eau froide se déversa dans le bain qui se refroidit.

-Dépêche-toi un peu, j'aimerais qu'on discute avant que le réfectoire soit fermé.

-Okay à plus monsieur le voyeur !

-Je ne suis pas un voyeur !

Je lui tirai la langue et le brun claqua la porte derrière lui. Je plongea d'abord mon pied droit l'eau tiède puis ce fut tout mon corps qui se retrouva sous l'eau. Mes muscles se détendirent avec la chaleur du bain. Je me sentais plus calme… ça faisait longtemps. J'aurais passé ma journée à me plaindre, désespérer et crier je crois... Avec une pointe de stress en prime aussi. J'arriverais pas à tenir le coup tous les jours, ça c'est sûr. Si j'avais un peu de drogue, ça pourrait passer… éventuellement.

Je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce que je vais devenir dans ce monde puisque apparemment, je pourrais pas rentrer chez moi avant d'avoir trouvé mon soi-disant « rôle ». C'est troublant… Je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dans One Piece, moi, la petite Parisienne paumée au milieu de nulle part. Tant que je suis ici je pourrais bien tenter de m'attirer les bonnes grâces du papy mais ça en reviendrait à modifier mes règles de vie qui sont : « T'as besoin de personne, t'aimes personne ! ». Je dirais presque que ce serait détruire mes principes mais alors totalement ! Cette règle, je la laisse de côté uniquement pour Izou et personne d'autre.

Et aussi… Je ne tiens pas spécialement à m'attirer les foudres de la Marine donc voilà quoi et surtout si Akainu est déjà au pouvoir parce que ce mec-là, c'est un démon. Me faire brûler vive ? Non merci, je laisse ça aux autres. Par contre j'aimerais bien passer du temps avec eux, découvrir un peu ce dont ils sont capables et toutes les réponses que le manga ne nous a pas donné malheureusement. J'aimerais découvrir la véritable histoire, celle qui les a tous menés droit vers la piraterie. Il y a encore tant de mystère à élucider dans ce monde, je voudrais au moins essayer, juste une fois. Le temps que je passerais ici reste encore inconnu alors autant en profiter un maximum.

L'eau commençait à se refroidir, je sortis du bain la peau toute trempée et avec une odeur d'homme. Oui, j'ai pris le savon d'Izou… Et son shampoing aussi. Je sécha mon corps avec la petite serviette blanche qu'il m'avait donné et enfila le kimono. Il était un peu trop grand au niveau des manches et de la poitrine mais au moins je ne risquais pas de me prendre les pieds dedans. Il devait dater de l'adolescence d'Izou vu la taille du vêtement comparé à celle du travesti. Je remarquai une bande de tissu violet foncé à côté du robinet. J'imagine que ça doit être la ceinture du kimono, j'attacha le tissu au niveau de mon ventre et serra très fort.

Wow… Je ne savais pas qu'un kimono pouvait me rendre aussi sexy. Il découvrait énormément ma poitrine, la mettant en valeur et mes jambes nues sortaient du kimono quand j'avançais. La blessure que je m'étais infligée avec le sabre de Marco n'était plus qu'une fine cicatrice, pas très voyante mais bien présente. Je pris la petite pince avec une rose rouge et m'attacha les cheveux avec. J'avais fait de ma chevelure une sorte de chignon mais il était tellement mal fait que des mèches partaient dans tous les sens. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de me coiffer alors bon… J'ai voulu faire un effort. Je sortis de la salle de bain avec un gros doute dans la tête. Izou n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce genre de chose alors je me demande si il va encore m'engueuler… Je fermais la porte derrière moi et vis que le brun m'attendait sur son lit. Il était assis en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, m'offrant une vue à couper le souffle sur ses muscles bien sculptés. Je ne regrette pas mon choix héhéhéhé…

-Alors, c'est comment ? Tu penses que c'est ma taille ?

Me prenant par surprise, Izou se mit à rigoler et passa sa main sur son visage en souriant. Il attrapa mon poignet et je m'assis à côté de lui.

-C'est la première fois que tu en mets un ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Oh mais ne t'en fais pas tu l'as bien mis, c'est juste qu'à la base, ce n'est pas un kimono pour femme. Par contre, tu me laisses arranger tes cheveux ? Désolé de te dire ça mais c'est une catastrophe.

Je lui lançai un petit sourire et il retira la pince de mes cheveux, les faisant retomber légèrement sur mon dos et mes épaules. Izou alla chercher un petit peigne vert avec une fleur rose en relief sur le dessus. Le travesti se plaça derrière moi et coiffa mes cheveux, mèche par mèche puis il s'accroupit en face de moi pour s'occuper des longues mèches noires sur mon visage.

-Tu as de très beaux cheveux… C'est dommage que tu ne les entretiennent pas.

Combien de fois on me l'a sorti cette phrase-là… Et combien de fois je leur ai dis d'aller se faire foutre ?! Pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de cette tignasse ! Elle a qu'à le faire toute seule si ça lui chante !

-Dans le monde d'où je viens, on me disait souvent ça et jamais je n'y ai prêté attention. Ne me prends pas pour ces nanas qui s'inquiètent en permanence de savoir si elles sont présentables ou pas, rétorquai-je en imitant une pimbêche qui se fait les ongles.

-Alors c'est bien vrai toutes ces histoires d'autre monde… Parle-moi un peu de toi.

-Attend… Tu me crois ?! Tu me prends pas pour une folle ?! criai-je en agrippant soudainement le col violet de son kimono. Nan juste comme ça parce que là c'était le moment où tu te barrais en appelant les renforts...

-Hey bien… Je n'ai aucune raison de penser que tu es folle.

Olala… Je l'adore lui, j'aurais presque envie de pleurer. J'enroula mes bras autour de son cou et frotta affectueusement ma joue contre la sienne. Ce type est un ange, c'est une bénédiction !

-Oh merci Izou ! Tu es génial ! Promis je vais tout te raconter, demande-moi ce que tu veux !

Un peu surpris par mon geste et mon enthousiasme soudain, le brun recula légèrement et hocha la tête dans ma direction.

-D'accord… Donc, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

-Je suis de Paris, c'est la capitale d'un pays qui s'appelle France.

Comme si je parlais à un enfant, j'épelais tous les mots qui n'existaient pas dans One Piece. Je voulais vraiment qu'Izou me croie alors je faisais attention à chacune de mes paroles. Il continua à me poser toutes sortes de question.

-Et comment est-ce que tu as fait pour passer de ton monde au nôtre ?

-Ben… Je rentrais chez moi et une Mercedes m'a percuté ! Boum ! m'exclamai-je en imitant une explosion avec mes mains. Ensuite, des voix dans ma tête m'ont dit que ma mort était une erreur et qu'ils allaient m'envoyer dans un autre monde où j'aurais un rôle à jouer et que c'est seulement après l'avoir trouvé que je pourrais choisir où je veux être. Tu comprends ?

Durant tout mon récit, Izou avait l'air très concentré mais il buta au mot « Mercedes ». Je pense qu'il a gobé que la moitié en fait…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste une Mercedes ? me demanda le travesti en haussant un sourcil.

C'est bien ce que je me disais, il a rien capté…

-C'est une grosse voiture noire très rapide et une voiture, c'est le moyen de transport le plus populaire chez moi mais malheureusement, ça pollue beaucoup l'air. Je t'en dessinerais une un jour.

-Je vois… Je comprends pourquoi tu avais l'air si désorientée, ton monde doit être vraiment différent du nôtre. Tu as une famille qui t'attend ?

Et voilà… On en revient toujours au même sujet. Cette fameuse question que je me pose très souvent moi-même. Au fond, j'ai peut-être une famille… Thomas. C'est bien la seule personne qui me supportait alors… est-ce que je pourrais le considérer comme une famille ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est une famille ?

-Je… Je n'en sais rien, mentis-je en tortillant mes doigts entre eux.

-Tu ne devrais pas garder ce genre de choses pour toi, ça fait du bien de parler de ses problèmes des fois.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de ma gorge et je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de… de parler. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en parler à quelqu'un, de cet accident qui a changé ma vie à tout jamais mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop compliqué… Ce serait comme rouvrir de vieilles blessures qui venaient à peine de cicatriser dans mon cœur. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête… à cause d'une simple phrase qu'il avait osé me dire. Mes doigts crispés griffaient la peau de mes bras sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Dès que je me souvenais, c'était comme ça. Je me faisais du mal pour tenter de sortir de ma torpeur. Mon corps sursauta, comme si je sortais d'un cauchemar. Le brun avait l'air très inquiet pour moi.

-Oh, pardon Izou. C'est juste que… c'est quelque chose dont je ne peux pas parler.

-Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je serais là pour toi et Père aussi, me rassura le travesti en frottant un peu mon épaule.

Il est tellement gentil avec moi… Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'avancerait. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait faire revenir mes parents, ils sont morts et c'est comme ça, je peux rien y faire et personne ne le peut. Izou a dit que je pouvais aussi me confier à Barbe Blanche mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment ce vieillard pourrait me comprendre, il a une famille lui. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas méchant, je connais le manga par cœur mais là ce n'est pas la même chose… Tout ce qui n'était qu'un dessin ou une image prend vie et devient réalité, tout est différent.

-Dis Izou… Tu pense que ça pourrait être quoi mon « rôle » ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Sauver la vie de quelqu'un peut-être ou alors… changer ta vie tout simplement.

-T'es sûr ? Moi je crois pas parce que si t'as pas remarqué je ne suis qu'une simple fille ! J'ai pas des supers pouvoirs comme vous ! Ah et en passant j'ai pas de fric non plus…

Izou remua légèrement sa tête en ricanant. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il me parlait comme si j'étais une gamine. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas leur taille imposante mais ça ne me rend pas minuscule pour autant !

-Mais il n'y a pas que la force qui compte. Un simple geste et même parfois des paroles peuvent sauver quelqu'un, me contredit le brun en ébouriffant ma chevelure noire.

Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux. Il raconte des trucs bizarres… Lui aussi il fume ? Mais c'est génial ! Je me sens moins seule tout d'un coup…

-Il a l'air fort ton truc Izou ! Tu peux m'en passer ? Dis oui, dis oui !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ben quoi ? Tu fumes pas ?

Le poing d'Izou s'abattit violemment sur le sommet de mon crâne. Mais ça fait super mal ! Des petites larmes venaient brouiller ma vue et mes doigts crispés tenaient inconsciemment le dessus de ma tête, comme si ça pouvait abréger ma douleur. On dirait qu'il m'a broyé le crâne ! Mais comment un type aussi sympa peut devenir aussi violent ?!

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! J'ai mal !

-Si t'arrêtais de raconter des conneries ce serait pas arrivé !

-Mais j'ai mal… murmurai-je en reniflant un peu.

-C'est bon, arrêtes de pleurer pour ça…

Izou sortit un mouchoir en tissu de son kimono et sécha mes larmes. Je le savais pas si violent… Il voulu caresser mon visage avec le revers de sa main mais je lui tourna le dos et gonfla mes joues pour bien lui montrer qu'il m'avait énervé. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour tenter de contenir mes larmes.

-Tu vas pas bouder quand même ?

-Si !

-Mais quelle gamine… Si tu continue de faire ça je ne t'emmènerai pas au réfectoire !

Je me retournai brusquement au mot "réfectoire". Mon estomac réagit bien vite lui aussi et poussa un long grognement qui fit arquer un sourcil du travesti. Je suis pas crédible du tout maintenant ! Quel traître cet organe !

-Alors, tu veux toujours me faire la tête ?

-C'est uniquement pour la bouffe ! Te fais pas d'idées, je suis vraiment fâchée contre toi !

-Mais bien sûr… Allez, je t'y emmène mais seulement si tu te tiens tranquille !

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça hein ? rétorquai-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Parce que tu n'as pas laissé une très bonne impression de toi à tout l'équipage et donc il vaudrait mieux que tu te tiennes à carreau avant d'aggraver ton cas !

-Bah quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si l'ananas n'a pas été gentil avec moi !

Izou parut vraiment choqué par ce que je venais de dire… J'ai rien dis de mal. Si ?

-Mais tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ?! Marco se sentait coupable de ce qu'il t'es arrivé et Père aussi !

Je me sentais un peu bête sur le coup… J'ai vraiment mal parlé à Marco et je le sais, je l'avais fait exprès. Je me sentais tellement désorientée et vulnérable à ce moment-là que c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour cacher ma peur. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais paru faible… Et c'est tout ce que je déteste !

-C'est… C'est vrai ?

-Mais évidemment que c'est vrai ! Je peux même pas te dire à quel point il culpabilisait, il a bien cru que t'allais y rester et moi aussi !

J'y crois pas… Mais comment j'ai pu être bête à ce point ?! Pauvre Marco… Je regrette de l'avoir insulté alors qu'au fond il voulait juste m'aider. Il m'a comme même provoquée lui aussi… C'est un stupide ananas !

-Heu… ouais. J'irai peut-être lui parler… peut-être… murmurai-je en grattouillant ma joue, un peu gênée par la situation.

Soudain, le visage d'Izou s'illumina et il passa gentiment sa main sur mes cheveux.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux de voir que tu ne le détestes pas. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne montre pas toujours ses sentiments qu'il se fiche de tout. Au fond, tu lui ressembles un peu…

-Quoi ?! Nan mais t'es malade ?! Je ressemblerais jamais à cet ananas démoniaque ! Je le hais !

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ou t'iras au lit avant d'avoir mangé quoi que ce soit ! me menaça le travesti.

J'y crois pas… Il menace de me priver de dîner… Il a cru quoi lui ? Que j'étais un gosse ? J'ai vraiment atterri chez une bande d'attardés. Des macaques...

Izou finit par m'emmener au réfectoire qui me paraissait plutôt vide ce soir. Il ne restait que quelques ivrognes dégueulasses en train de finir leurs dernières bouteilles et un homme gigantesque assis dans les premières tables qui mangeait une part de tarte aux cerises. Il devait être âgé d'une quarantaine d'années je crois. Un bandana marron couvrait sa chevelure noire et bouclée et une longue chemise blanche qu'il portait ouverte dévoilait son torse aussi poilu qu'un gorille. Son nez était très prononcé, un peu de travers et il lui manquait quelques dents. Bref, c'était le genre de colosse à qui on voudrait pas se frotter. Izou me devança pour aller le saluer. A sa place j'irais pas voir ce type mais bon… Une seconde ! Il fait quoi là ? Le travesti attrapa mon bras et me ramena près du colosse. Il est encore plus grand de près… c'est carrément flippant. Mes mains se mirent à trembler sans que je puisse les contrôler, je les cachai derrière mon dos.

-Eris, je te présente Teach.

Teach ? Quand il dit Teach… Il parle de Barbe Noire ? Ce salopard ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! Il mériterait de crever pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! Tout est de sa faute ! Mes mains cessèrent de trembler, je sentais le goût du sang se répandre dans ma bouche tellement je mordais ma lèvre inférieure. Il ne devrait même pas être en vie… Sous mes yeux, ce connard se mit à rire.

-Elle a pas l'air très bavarde ta petite protégée ! Zehahahaha !

Petite protégée ? Nan mais il me prend pour qui ce gorille ?! Il ose se moquer de moi ! Mes yeux analysèrent immédiatement tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et qui pourrait me servir d'arme. Teach s'apprêtait à saisir une autre part de la tarte au centre de la table. Je saisis le couteau le plus proche et sans hésitation, je le plantai pile devant sa main, le stoppant net. Trop classe ! Je pensais que j'allais le planter n'importe où !

-Mais t'es folle ! T'aurais pu me planter la main !

-C'était juste un avertissement… Fais gaffe à toi le gorille, je te garderais à l'œil !

Izou plaça immédiatement son bras devant moi pour me séparer de Teach.

-Arrête ça ! Teach ne t'as rien fait ! cria le travesti.

-Pour l'instant oui ! Mais dis-moi le gorille… Tu veux le Yami Yami no Mi n'est-ce pas ? Hey bien saches que je l'aurais avant toi ! Compte là-dessus !

La brute tiqua lorsque je prononça le nom du fruit des ténèbres. J'en étais sûre. Il le veut et il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir… Même à tuer son propre camarade. Jusqu'à alors, Teach était resté assez calme face à mes provocations mais soudainement il se leva de sa chaise en me défiant du regard. Izou enroula son bras autour de ma taille et hocha la tête en direction de Teach avant de m'emmener à l'écart. Je me débattais violemment mais le brun était trop fort pour moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Izou ?! Lâches-moi !

Le travesti me plaqua contre un mur et plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre de ma tête pour m'ôter toute occasion de fuite. Je déglutis difficilement en voyant les traits de son visage se durcirent de colère.

-Tu avais vraiment besoin de faire ça ? Pourquoi tu fais absolument tout pour que les gens te détestent ?!

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ce mec-là est un meurtrier et je sais de quoi je parle ! Il faut que tu me croies… Si toi tu refuses de me croire, personne ne le fera.

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna un peu la tête de côté avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je repris mon souffle et tenta de paraître le plus calme possible. Il doit connaître la vérité.

-Dans mon monde, vous n'existez pas en tant qu'êtres vivants. Vous êtes les personnages d'un manga, c'est une sorte de bande dessinée. C'est pour ça que je vous connais tous… Et que je sais ce qui va arriver. Tu dois me croire Izou, cet homme n'est pas votre ami !

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Son visage affichait désormais une expression plus que douloureuse. Ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile pour lui… Ce n'est jamais facile de savoir qu'on a été trahi et d'un côté, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à lui avouer un truc pareil mais il le faut. Sinon, l'histoire ne changera pas.

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité. Des choses horribles vont arriver par sa faute, je suis désolée.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas… J'en parlerais à Père, je lui raconterais ton histoire et ce que tu viens de me dire.

Je voyais bien qu'Izou tentait de cacher sa douleur et peut-être aussi sa déception. Une fois que Barbe Blanche saura, j'espère qu'il fera quelque chose parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir empêcher le meurtre de Thatch… Surtout maintenant que j'ai provoqué Teach et en plus il a fallu que je le mette au défi de trouver ce fruit des ténèbres avant moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne ! J'aurais du savoir que c'est Thatch qui le trouverait en premier, c'est évident, l'histoire a été écrite comme ça ! Quoique… Si c'est moi qui le trouve alors je serais la cible du gorille mais au moins je pourrais être sûre qu'il ne touchera pas à Thatch.

Honnêtement, l'idée de me sacrifier pour un mec que je connais à peine me déplaît et j'ai aucune raison de le faire donc cette idée-là, je la laisse dans un coin de mon esprit. Après, je pourrais tout aussi bien laisser Barbe Blanche faire le travail… Ouais, c'est un bon plan ça ! Mais mon but est aussi de faire ami ami avec le vieux donc là ça colle pas trop… Rah mais pourquoi je me tracasse la tête avec ces histoires ?! C'est pas mon problème si il crève ! A la base je voulais juste qu'on me foute la paix et maintenant je vais me retrouver embarquée dans toute une histoire de meurtre… C'est trop classe !

On dirait une sorte de série policière avec une énigme à résoudre genre « Mais où est passé le corps de Thatch ? Le dernier à l'avoir vu était Teach ou plutôt… Barbe Noire ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation monsieur Marshall ! ». Nan là je me fais des délires toute seule mais c'est vraiment pas drôle… La vérité c'est que si Thatch se fait tuer je m'en voudrais énormément parce que j'aurais pu éviter ça. Moi je connais le futur et pas eux, j'ai l'avantage et j'aurais tort de ne pas m'en servir. Que ce soit pour ou contre eux...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le cinquième !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

**Oui c'est immonde de vous faire attendre si longtemps, je m'excuse sincèrement. Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi trouver le temps de continuer à écrire durant mes vacances mais je pense que le problème est résolu désormais. Donc voilà la suite désolé si il y a encore des fautes d'orthographe et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture ! (le titre est loin d'être créatif mais j'y arrive jamais, gomen)**

* * *

**De problème en problème...**

_Un avion volait haut dans le ciel, par-dessus une chaîne de montagne. Un centaine de passagers… ou plus. Un bruit infernal régnait dans les couloirs de l'avion, un bruit qui ne s'arrêterait jamais. Des cris de peur, de désespoir, des pleurs d'enfants et des lamentations. On ne sait pas pendant combien de temps ils ont passé à désespérer comme ça mais… cela n'empêcha pas l'avion de s'écraser contre une falaise._

_Quelques jours plus tard, on annonça officiellement le décès de presque tous les passagers, seulement une poignée de survivants qui resteront sûrement handicapés durant toute leur vie. Une petite fille d'environ 7 ans vivait en pleine campagne avec sa tante pour une durée indéterminée, le temps que ses parents reviennent de leur voyage. Contrairement aux autres enfants les infos qui passaient à la télé l'intéressaient toujours même si la majorité n'était que tragédie. Le jour où elle a vu la photo de l'avion qu'avaient pris ses parents à la télé, elle comprit ce qui s'était passé mais elle restait tout de même persuadée qu'ils faisaient partis des survivants. Sa tante avait beau lui expliquer de toutes les façons possibles que c'était terminé, la fillette refusait d'y croire. A bout de nerfs, elle courut s'isoler dans les champs, là où personne ne pourrait la forcer à croire des mensonges. Un corbeau au plumage aussi noir que la nuit vient se poser à quelques mètres d'elle, la petite fille sentit comme une forme de compassion dans les yeux de l'animal._

_-Elle m'a énervée… je sais bien qu'ils sont morts mais je n'y arrive pas ! De toute façon elle ne comprends rien, tout ce qu'elle veut que je m'en aille !_

_Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues, elle se surprenait elle-même à se confier à un oiseau._

_-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est si drôle de me voir pleurer ?!_

_Le corbeau se mit alors à battre des ailes mais ne prit pas son envol, il resta à terre. Son corps devint flou jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un être humain, sa mère. La fillette recula de peur, ses lèvres tremblaient… et la femme devant elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire rayonnant sur ses belle lèvres._

Je sursautai brusquement en prenant conscience que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce n'était pas réel…. Non, ça ne l'était pas. J'étais toute en sueur et je sentais des larmes chaudes glisser sur mes joues et goutter à mon menton. Pas réel… Ça n'avait rien de réel. Mais j'ai quel âge pour faire encore ce stupide cauchemar ? Rien ne s'est passé comme ça ! Pas dans mes souvenirs en tout cas… Je me levai du lit pour entrer dans la salle de bain et me passer un coup d'eau fraîche sur la tête. Je relevai mon visage trempé vers le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Quand je me regarde, c'est toujours cette petite fille que je vois… elle a un grand sourire mais ce sont des larmes rouges comme le sang coulent qui sur ses joues. Comme si elle me guettait, prête à resurgir et me montrer la vérité en face. Le miroir se fissura autour de mon poing serré. Plein de petits morceaux scintillants comme étoiles s'écrasèrent au sol, formant d'autres éclats. Une voix délicate m'interpella, me sortant de mes pensées lugubres.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je t'en rachèterai un.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire… Izou.

J'avais prononcé son nom avec tellement de haine que moi-même, j'avais du mal à croire que je lui ai parlé comme ça. La colère m'emportait. Pas contre lui, contre moi-même. Je bousculai le travesti pour passer, il attrapa mon bras pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était empreint d'une inquiétude que je ne connaissais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, on a rien à se dire !

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Exact ! Maintenant fous-moi la paix !

Je me déroba à son étreinte et sortit prendre l'air sur le pont. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et inonder le Moby Dick de toute sa lumière mais pour l'instant il fait encore un peu sombre. Je posa mes coudes sur la rambarde du navire et contempla l'océan. De toute ma vie, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de voir cette étendue d'eau salée. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à voyager dans plusieurs capitales, le plus souvent à la recherche d'un travail ou d'un logement. Je ne garde pas un très bon souvenir de ces années-là bien qu'elles m'aient permise de comprendre que je faisais fausse route depuis le début en pensant qu'il fallait parfois oublier certaines choses. Au contraire, il faut se souvenir de ce qu'on a fait, que ce soit bien ou mal.

-Combien vaut ton silence ?

Je tournai ma tête vers celui qui m'avait interrompu dans mes pensées. Encore lui… Il ne me lâchera plus maintenant, je le sais. Je l'ai provoqué et maintenant je le regrette, j'avais pas à m'embarquer dans leurs histoires, ce monde-là n'est pas le mien.

-Trop pour toi,répondis-je en m'adossant à la rambarde pour mieux lui faire face.

-Tu connais le futur non ? Si tu as réagis comme ça hier, c'était pour une certaine raison.

Un petit grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Lui, il allait me faire chier…

-Yep ! Je sais ce que tu vas devenir, tu voudrais le savoir peut-être ?

-Dis-le moi ! m'ordonna Teach tandis qu'un grand sourire carnassier marquait ses lèvres.

-Oh mais bien sûr que je vais te le dire… tu seras… rien du tout.

Je lui lançai un sourire d'une fausseté incomparable. Ses poings et sa mâchoire se serrèrent tandis que le sang lui montait aux joues. Oups… Je crois que c'est le moment de filer !

-Adios bastardo !

Les seuls mots que j'ai retenus des cours d'espagnol… Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et fila vers l'avant du bateau en espérant y trouver quelqu'un. Dommage pour moi, il n'y avait personne à part la tête de baleine en guise de figure de proue. Déjà essoufflée par mon petit sprint, je laissai mon dos glisser contre un des nombreux mâts de ce navire. Mon repos fut de courte durée, deux bottes noires se glissèrent agilement dans mon champ de vision. C'est bien ce que je disais, il va pas me lâcher.

-Me fuir n'arrangera pas ton cas… Je sais déjà qui je serais. Je serais Barbe Noire !

-La ferme ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ta life p'tin !

Son visage répugnant s'approcha lentement du mien, me faisant grimacer. Il puait l'alcool.

-Ne joue pas avec moi petite, tu n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton cher Izou n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu… Quoi ? Non ! T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de lui sale bâtard ! criai-je en agrippant le col de sa chemise.

-Alors ne te mets plus en travers de mon chemin car une fois que j'aurais le fruit, je partirais pour de bon. Toutefois, si tu te tiens tranquille je pourrais peut-être t'offrir une place dans mon équipage, me proposa Teach avec un étrange sourire, loin d'être rassurant.

-Je crois que t'as pas bien saisi… je l'aurais avant toi connard ! T'entends ?!

Son visage se déforma en une grimace affreuse, il sortit un petit couteau au manche marron de sa chemise. Mon regard apeuré ne pouvait se détacher de la lame brillante, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Doucement, il approcha l'arme de ma joue. Je sentais mes lèvres trembler tandis ma peau blanchissait à vue d'œil. Un peu de sang se déversa sur mon visage, une fine coupure sur ma joue. Il nettoya le couteau avec un chiffon et le rangea dans sa chemise. Mes doigts se dirigèrent inconsciemment vers ma blessure au visage.

-Souviens-toi de ça ma belle : le fruit des ténèbres m'appartiendra dans peu de temps, je partirais alors et toi, tu viendras avec moi. Quelque chose à y redire ?

J'aurais voulu l'insulter au risque de voir encore mon sang couler mais rien ne sortait. Ma lèvre inférieure tremblait encore de peur, je n'avais jamais vécu une chose pareille. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête… pourquoi… qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Ben alors ? Tu es plus silencieuse tout d'un coup, je te préfère comme ça. J'aime les femmes distinguées alors taches de te comporter comme tel si tu ne veux pas crever.

La peur s'en allait, je commençais à reprendre le contrôle. Une colère sourde montait en moi en prenant conscience de tout ce qu'il m'a fait, de tout ce qu'il m'a dit… Et je me suis laissée faire ?! Personne ne m'a jamais traitée ainsi ! Teach se releva en me regardant avec satisfaction, je pris appui sur le mât pour me relever et lui lança un regard plein d'arrogance.

-J'avoue que j'ai été surprise pendant quelques secondes sale gorille mais ne pense pas que j'ai peur de toi, mentis-je en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire. Personne ne me menace de cette façon et tu vas vite le comprendre !

-Ah ouais ? Montre-moi ça !

Teach serra son poing si fort que je pouvais voir des veines ressortir. En une fraction de seconde, je fus projetée à quelques mètres de lui et m'écrasa au sol. Une intense douleur me vrillait les entrailles, je ne pus m'empêcher de tousser une dizaine de fois. Un goût métallique emplissait ma bouche et ma gorge, me donnant envie de vomir. Je me sentais incapable de me relever, Teach en profita pour attraper violemment ma gorge et me soulever jusqu'à ce que mes pieds n'atteignent plus le sol. Je serrais son poignet avec ma main dans l'espoir qu'il me lâche. Il ricana devant ma faiblesse… Un coup de feu retentit soudainement, son sourire s'atténua.

-Ça te plaît de t'en prendre aux femmes ? Tu me déçois !

Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux noirs comme de l'encre et le rouge de ses lèvres était plus foncé que d'habitude. Il n'y avait que de la colère sur son visage, pas une once de gentillesse ou de bonté. C'est presque surprenant à voir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé… contre moi, contre Teach ? Je ne saurais le dire mais il est effrayant.

-Le commandant Izou… Quelle belle surprise ! Tu devrais mieux surveiller ta petite protégée tu sais… Elle aurait pu se perdre, la pauvre ! lança Teach en resserrant sa poigne.

-Laisse-la tranquille !

Teach obéit et me laissa tomber au sol. Ma poitrine se soulevait à toute vitesse, je pouvais presque entendre mon cœur battre. Le sang bourdonnait à mes oreilles et ma gorge était en feu. Je voyais à peine ce qui était en train de se passer, tout se confondait.

-Hey bien, tu n'appelles pas le Paternel ? lança Teach d'un ton innocent.

-Père ne mérite pas d'être dérangé par des ordures dans ton genre. Tu as de la chance que personne ne t'ai vu faire ça... tu l'aurais payé cher, menaça le travesti en regardant Teach avec mépris.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas hein ? Et puis tu n'es que le 16e commandant ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

Le silence, Izou ne lui répondit même pas… Mais comment peut-il laisser cet imbécile le rabaisser de la sorte ?! Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance contre ce gorille et pourtant j'ai tenu ! La colère me força à me relever, je me tourna vers Izou et le pointa d'un doigt rageur.

-Mais aide-moi imbécile ! C'est bien pour ça que t'es là non ?! T'es un commandant de Barbe Blanche, t'es un grand pirate alors bouge-toi un peu ! hurlai-je en tapant du pied.

Il me lança un sourire rayonnant et sortit de son kimono son deuxième pistolet à silex qu'il pointa sur Teach tout en avançant vers sa cible. De mon côté, en bonne fuyarde que je suis, je m'écartai discrètement du gorille poilu.

-Où crois-tu aller gamine ? lança le colosse avec un sourire en coin.

-Hé ? Sauve-moi Izou ! criai-je en m'enfuyant à toute vitesse… dans le vide ?

Teach avait attrapé le col de mon kimono... Putain de merde dans laquelle je me suis foutue ! Je sursautai en entendant les coups de feu tirés pas Izou. Il n'avait fait qu'érafler Teach au lieu de lui infliger des blessures mortelles. Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il épargne ainsi ce traître ?!

-Je ne referais pas la même erreur Teach mais restons-en là pour aujourd'hui. Et ne t'avises plus de toucher à un cheveu d'Eris, elle ne dira rien alors oublie-la.

Teach ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par Izou mais il lui obéit et me lâcha pour de bon cette fois, il partit. Je soufflai un bon coup pour tenter de me calmer mais c'était pas facile, j'avais subi trop d'émotions fortes en si peu de temps. Le travesti vint vers moi et… il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en sentant son corps si proche du mien.

-Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. J'aurais du savoir qu'il s'en prendrait à toi… pardonne-moi, s'excusa le brun avec une immense tristesse dans les yeux.

-Nan, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je me suis mêlé de trucs qui ne me regardaient absolument pas, t'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et… heu… merci de m'avoir aidé, marmonnai-je en grattouillant machinalement ma joue. Mais crois pas que j'ai une dette envers toi !

-Ahaha ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Attend… Mais c'est du sang que je vois sur ta joue ?! hurla soudainement Izou en pointant du doigt la petite coupure sur ma peau d'un air horrifié.

-Bah ouais et alors ?

-Mais il faut que tu te fasses soigner !

Il devient bizarre tout d'un coup. Je comprends pas… Comment il peut être capable de m'engueuler et me frapper sans souci pour ensuite s'inquiéter d'une si petite blessure ?

-C'est qu'une coupure imbécile…

-ET ALORS ?! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un plus attention à toi ?! me sermonna-t-il en tirant sur mon oreille.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais hein ? Ce mec est schizophrène ! Et puis franchement un pirate qui s'inquiète pour une petite goutte de sang c'est un peu suspect non ? Le brun continuait de tirer sur mon oreille qui prenait une belle teinte rougeâtre.

-Tu me fais mal Izou !

-Tu l'as cherché petite idiote ! A partir de maintenant t'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille et m'écouter !

-Ok ok mais lâche-moi !

Il m'obéit à contrecoeur et soupira de plus belle. Je frottais doucement oreille désormais très douloureuse avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil… Il est cruel avec moi ! ET le pire c'est qu'il prétend que c'est pour me protéger !

-Je te déteste Izou… bougonnai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si je t'emmenais au réfectoire, rétorqua le travesti avec un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est vrai ? Tu vas m'y emmener ?

Il se mit à rigoler en me voyant sautiller sur place avec de la bave aux commissures des lèvres. Sa main ébouriffa gentiment mes cheveux déjà mal coiffés.

-Si tu me promets de ne pas recommencer !

-Promis ! Allez, j'ai faim !

Je continuai de sautiller gaiement en m'accrochant au bras d'Izou. Il me conduit sans protester au réfectoire qui était loin d'être vide cette fois. Les seules personnes dont je connaissais déjà les têtes se trouvaient à la table des commandants. Je reconnus mon ami la banane, le stupide ananas et le cow-boy à moitié nu qui jouait au cracheur de feu la dernière fois. Izou attrapa mon poignet et me ramena de force vers l'ananas géant qui affichait toujours cette même expression d'ennui total. Je dus m'asseoir à côté de lui sous le regard meurtrier d'Izou qui se changea brutalement en un gentil sourire lorsqu'il parla à Marco.

-Tu peux la surveiller un moment ? Je vais lui chercher quelque chose à manger.

-Bien sûr…

Izou espèce de traître ! Le travesti me tapota la tête avant de s'en aller, je me tournai alors vers le blond. Il me regardait comme ça, sans un mot. C'est le plus gros blanc dans une conversation que j'ai vu de toute ma vie...

-Heu… hum… ananas démoniaque ?

-Je m'appelle Marco et tu le sais, rétorqua froidement mon interlocuteur sans changer l'expression sur son visage.

-M'en fous ! Je t'appelle comme je veux stupide ananas !

Son regard était en train de se transformer en quelque chose d'assez sadique quand une banane sortie de nulle part nous interrompus.

-Oh ! Mais c'est Eris-chan ! Comment tu vas depuis… heu… ton emprisonnement ?

-Oye la banane ! T'as une clope ? m'exclamai-je joyeusement, consciente d'avoir échappée à une mort certaine.

Marco lui lança un regard effrayant, Thatch déglutis tant bien que mal et je le vis cacher immédiatement le petit paquet qui dépassait de sa poche d'une main tremblante. La pauvre banane plaça ses mains devant lui en signe de paix.

-Désolé, il n'y a que Izou qui a le droit de s'occuper de toi. Tu pourrais lui demander de t'en acheter.

-Mais y en a là-dedans ! m'exclamai-je en faisant mime de toquer à une porte sur son propre crâne.

Comme par hasard, le concerné était en train de revenir avec une assiette chargée de croissants et de pains aux chocolat ainsi qu'un bol de lait. Il les déposa en face de moi et s'assit à ma droite.

-Izou… Tu pourrais m'acheter des cigarettes s'il te plaît ?

Il y eut un grand vide, une expression figée sur son visage et des ricanements dans mon dos. Cette sale bande de blaireaux… et ça se dit pirate hein ! Tout à coup ses lèvres se déformèrent en une moue colérique.

-Jamais de la vie ! Je ne veux pas te voir fumer quoi que ce soit !

-Mais je…

-Rien du tout ! me coupa le travesti en croisant ses bras sur son kimono.

-Mais pourquoi d'abord ?!

-Mange et tais-toi !

Cette espèce de tyran qui se donne des airs angéliques… Je lui obéit à contrecœur et pris un croissant dans ma bouche tout en remplissant mon bol de lait de chocolat en poudre. Je retirai ce qui restait du croissant de ma bouche et saisis un pain au chocolat que je croquai avec appétit. Tellement bon… Je pris une gorgée de lait au chocolat et continua de manger sous l'œil plus que dégoûté d'Izou.

-Je rêve ou personne ne t'a appris à manger correctement ?! T'en as partout !

-Hm… Et alors ?

-Les gens sont tous comme ça dans ton monde ? me demanda le travesti en arquant un sourcil.

- Bah… je suis pas trop sûre. Mais crois-moi si t'avais vu le coloc' qu'on m'avait refilé l'année dernière t'aurais vomi toutes tes tripes ! C'était un vrai pouilleux et je sais même pas où est-ce qu'il l'ont ramassé celui-là !

-Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes mais comporte-toi un peu mieux s'il te plaît. Tu es une femme non ? Sois un peu plus distinguée au lieu d'imiter les porcs là-bas, soupira Izou en pointant du doigt des types de l'autre table qui me semblaient assez... voraces.

-Waouh ! Ils sont plus dégueus que moi ! T'as vu ça ? C'est splendide !

-Ce n'est pas un compliment…

Le brun soupira encore en se tenant le front et pris un couteau et une fourchette dans ses mains. Il retira le pain au chocolat dans ma bouche et le remit dans l'assiette qu'il ramena vers lui.

-Hey Ichou ! Quèche tu fais ?

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! me corrigea encore le travesti en posant son index sur mon nez.

Il va comme même pas me donner des cours ? Personne ne peut être parfait quoi ! Et puis franchement les bonnes manières… ça sert à quoi à part se faire chier ? Ma tête pencha sur le côté d'un air curieux, Izou commençai à découper mon pain au chocolat en petits morceaux. Il est sérieux ? Mais personne ne fait ça ! C'est détruire la nourriture ! Le travesti me rendit mon assiette avec un sourire de satisfaction.

-Si là tu n'arrives pas à manger proprement, c'est que tu es un cas désespéré.

-T'as ruiné mon p'tit déjeuner !

-Mange, m'ordonna Izou en pointant vers moi une fourchette avec un bout de pain au chocolat dessus.

Mon estomac gargouilla et je rougis en gobant à contrecoeur la nourriture qu'il me tendait. C'est bizarre… ça a un goût différent quand c'est lui qui me donne à manger, c'est meilleur. Il continua à me nourrir comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien dans l'assiette. Le travesti prit une petite serviette et m'essuya la bouche avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

-Mouais…

-Kyaaaah ! Vous êtes trop mignons ! cria une voix aiguë derrière nous.

Je sursautai en même temps qu'Izou. Oh putain elle m'a fait peur cette idiote… Mais je la reconnais ! C'est cette petite pile électrique ambulante ! Elle me lança un grand sourire et s'inclina en face d'Izou.

-Oups ! Désolé de vous avoir dérangé commandant Izou ! s'excusa la brune avec un clin d'œil malicieux. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, vous étiez si mignons ensemble !

-Répète ça pour voir ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air mignonne ?! hurlai-je en la regardant de haut.

Son habituel sourire disparut tandis que ses lèvres commençait à trembler. D'une seconde à l'autre, la petite infirmière fondit en larmes. Mais c'est qu'elle le fait exprès cette salope ! Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi… génial j'ai le rôle de la méchante, c'est mon préféré. Je croisa les bras sous ma poitrine en regardant avec moue d'agacement cette petite pouffe pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Izou me donna une tape sur la tête, ce qui me fis légèrement grogner et je fus surprise de voir Marco venir consoler la jeune infirmière. En voyant le blond s'inquiéter pour elle, la petite brune cessa de pleurer et se laissa aller dans les bras du commandant. Marco emmena l'infirmière à l'écart.

-Il se passerait pas un truc entre ces deux-là ? chuchotai-je discrètement au travesti.

-Si, Nelly est amoureuse de Marco depuis longtemps et il le sait.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi il fait rien alors ?

-Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre… Il ne parle pas trop de ses relations mais je pense qu'il aime bien Nelly même si il ne dit rien à ce sujet. Tout le monde sait à quel point elle est sensible et donc si elle se met à pleurer pour n'importe quoi, personne ne viendra la consoler sauf Marco.

Ouais j'avais remarqué qu'elle pleurait pour rien cette idiote et si même Izou qui est quelqu'un d'attentionné s'en fout c'est qu'elle pleure vraiment pour rien !

-Oooooh... C'est bizarre, je n'aurais pas vu l'ananas avec une fille aussi énergique mais ça contraste bien avec son attitude de flemmard. Et toi Izou ?

-Comment ça « et moi » ?

-T'irais bien avec Lucie non ? Elle est calme, polie et distinguée… tout ce que t'aimes quoi !

-Pardon ? Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ce genre de fille alors n'essaie même pas de deviner !

-Tu vois ? Ça prouve que tu l'aimes !

-Si je te dis la vérité tu me laisseras tranquille ? soupira Izou en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

-Promis, juré, craché mon commandant !

-Il y a quatre ans, Lucie venait d'arriver en tant qu'infirmière. J'ai été la première personne à me lier d'amitié avec elle et ensuite… elle est tombée amoureuse.

-Amoureuse ? De toi ? Et tu l'aimais ? m'écriai-je avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Le regard d'Izou se voila de tristesse et de nostalgie. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poursuivit. Sa voix était bizarre, comme s'il étouffait des regrets.

-Pas exactement, je n'ai jamais pu répondre à ses sentiments. Et depuis ce jour où je l'ai rejetée elle continue d'y croire, même après quatre ans. Ne lui parle jamais de ça s'il te plaît… ça lui ferait trop mal.

-Okay ! Et est-ce que je peux… me balader seule ?

-Hmm… Pas trop longtemps alors, il y en a qui ne te veule pas du bien ici et je ne parle pas uniquement de Marshall.

-Je ferais attention, à tout à l'heure !

Je me leva de table et partis marcher un peu sur le pont. Izou est tout le temps à côté de moi et c'est pas que je l'aime pas mais après j'ai plus l'impression d'être traitée comme une prisonnière qu'autre chose. J'observai attentivement les pirates qui me dévisageaient du regard. Parce que j'aurais provoqué leur capitaine peut-être ? J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, je voulais pas être ici moi. Mon pied buta dans une bouteille d'alcool qui se renversa pour rouler jusqu'à tomber dans la mer. Dommage pour le propriétaire…

-Heeeey ! T'a shooté dans ma bouteille ! s'écria un brun très musclé avec les doigts en feu qui me paraissait être légèrement soûl.

Ah mais c'est Ace, le grand frère de Luffy ! Mais c'est qu'il est mieux en vrai… Son chapeau orange lui donnait un petit air de cow-boy et il possédait un grand collier de perles rouges autour du cou. Je lui tira la langue, il soupira bruyamment avant de courir vers la rambarde comme un dératé. Il va quand même pas aller la chercher ?!

-Attends flammèche ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

Ignorant mes mises en garde, le brun se jeta à l'eau avec un grand sourire digne du roi des bouffons. Je posa mes mains sur la rambarde et regarda la mer en espérant le voir remonter. Merde mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé… Il peut pas nager ce con ! Je donna un grand coup sur la rambarde en grognant des tas d'insultes et sauta à l'eau. J'ouvris mes yeux avec difficulté et distingua le corps inconscient de cet imbécile de cow-boy pyromane. Je nagea vers lui à toute vitesse et attrapa son bras avant de le tirer hors de l'eau. Il est plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît en fait… on nous lança une échelle de bois, je l'escaladai avant de jeter ce gros con au sol. Mon kimono trempé me collait à la peau et mes cheveux étaient gorgés d'eau froide. Les pirates s'affairaient autour du brun avec des visages emplis d'inquiétude.

-C'est moi qui le sauve et pas un seul remerciement ! Vraiment génial, c'est super merci les gars ! ironisai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi avec des grimaces haineuses, dégoûtées et vachement déprimantes.

-Bon je vois que j'ai pas la cote.

Un colosse un peu trop baraqué à mon goût sortit de la foule pour se dresser face à moi d'un air menaçant. Je déglutis… au moins trois têtes de plus que moi et encore.

-Tu prétends avoir sauvé notre commandant mais qu'est-ce qu'on en sait que t'as pas plutôt essayé de le couler hein ?

-Hé ! Je suis pas une tueuse !

-Et d'ailleurs… qu'est-ce tu fous ici si t'es pas une infirmière ? Dégage, on veut pas de clandestins !

-C'est vrai ça ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les autres.

-Vous ne pouvez pas parce que… heu… je suis…

Mince mais je peux pas leur dire que je viens d'un autre monde, je vais passer pour une débile ! Mais je pourrais... yes t'es un génie Eris ! Même Einstein aurait pas trouvé mieux !

-Ben alors ? Tu trouves pas tes mots gamine ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas car je suis… heuuu… je suis la fiancée de flammèche !

-LA QUOIIII ?!

Il y eut tout à coup un grand vide et une sorte de tension dans l'air, les pirates commencèrent à se chuchoter des messes basses entre eux. Je parvins à entendre des trucs du style « Pourquoi elle l'a appelé flammèche ? Laisse tomber ça doit être un surnom de couple… » ou « Sûr que c'est sa fiancée ? J'ai comme un doute… ». Bref, on peut dire que je viens de créer un sacré bazar dans leurs esprits.

-Bah puisque t'es sa fiancée réveille-le parce que là il est un peu beaucoup en train de crever not' commandant ! s'exclama un grand blond à la peau bronzée en pointant du doigt le corps inanimé du brun.

Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée… Bon alors, que ferait une jeune fiancée dans ce genre de situation ? Un bouche-à-bouche ? Même pas en rêve ! Une crise cardiaque ? Nan c'est un peu excessif ça… Je fais genre j'ai besoin de lui dans ma life ? Okay !

-Oh nan mon chéri ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?! sanglotai-je en m'accroupissant près du brun.

Beurk je sens venir les nausées… Je posa à contrecœur la tête du cow-boy sur mes genoux et lui retira tendrement son chapeau. Purée ce que j'ai envie de lui foutre deux bonnes gifles à celui-là !

-Je te buterais espèce de sale pyromane, chuchotai-je discrètement en serrant le poing.

Les hommes derrière moi soufflèrent de soulagement, je me retournai alors vers l'inconscient. Deux yeux marron me fixaient. Puis tout à coup, il se mit à crier et s'écarta de moi à toute allure.

-Ma bouteille ! Elle est où ma bouteille ?!

-Mais arrête de penser à une bouteille alors que t'as failli crever bordel ! lui rappelai-je en retenant mes envies meurtrières.

Le brun se retourna vers moi avec un regard suspicieux.

-Mais bien sûr… C'est toi qui me l'as volée ! Sale voleuse !

-Toi espèce de sale… je vais te buter ! criai-je en avançant vers le brun, poings serrés.

Il se releva tout en remettant son chapeau orange sur ses cheveux sans me lâcher du regard. Tout à coup, ses doigts prirent feu.

-Ah ouais ? Tu cherches la bagarre ? me demanda très sérieusement le brun, subitement en pleine forme.

J'avais pas vu la scène se passer comme ça. Si je dis oui il me bute, si je dis non il… m'épargne ? Mais je vais pas me défiler maintenant ! Il m'en a trop fait baver pour ça !

-Et si c'était le cas flammèche ?

-Je t'éclaterais la tronche !

-Mais calmez-vous commandant, c'est votre fiancée !

-Fiancée ? Où ça ? Elle ?! Mais je l'aime pas cette fille, je veux pas être son fiancé ! cria le brun en se fourrant un doigt dans le nez.

Bon, autant pour moi… Les pirates soupirèrent en chœur et sortirent tous un « C'est pas comme si c'était possible… ». Je profitai de ce moment pour partir me cacher de cette bande de malades derrières des tonneaux. Ah mon kimono est encore mouillé, j'ai super froid ! Je frottai mes bras pour me réchauffer mais ça ne faisait pas grand-chose. Tout à coup une tête familière apparut au-dessus. Il avait attaché ses cheveux noirs en une longue queue de cheval cette fois mais ça lui allait très bien.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je vais sûrement mourir congelée, ce qui est d'ailleurs très esthétique, mais sinon tout va bien, ironisai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Le brun posa une main sur ma joue glacée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Oui c'est pas une blague je vais sûrement crever !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

-Va demander ça à ce putain de pyromane psychopathe et schizophrène !

-Oh tu parles d'Ace… il est très gentil quand il est sobre alors ne lui veux pas.

-Pff !

-Bref, on dirait bien que je vais encore devoir m'occuper de toi. Suis-moi !

-Yes commandant !

Je me releva et suivis Izou jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me fit un couler un bain chaud et me ramena de nouveaux vêtements. Le brun me lança un sourire rayonnant.

-Si il y a un problème tu n'as qu'a m'appeler, je serais juste à côté.

-Ouais merci !

Il fermait la porte et je retira le kimono trempé pour me glisser dans l'eau chaude. Après m'être lavée et séchée, j'enfila mon nouveau kimono qui se trouvait être bien plus simple cette fois. Le col était noir et tout le reste rouge avec à certains endroits des dessins dorés.

J'attacha mes cheveux en chignon avec la pince couleur or sur le lavabo en laissant une longue mèche noire sur mon visage. J'essuya d'un revers de la main la buée sur le miroir et mis correctement la ceinture noire du kimono. Ma tête commença alors à tourner, l'humidité dans la pièce semblait presque m'étouffer. Je me regardai dans le miroir pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, mon cœur rata un battement. Ma peau devenait toute pâle et la cicatrice sur ma poitrine… elle saignait. Mes jambes me lâchèrent violemment, je tombai sur le carrelage avec une grimace de douleur.

-Nan c'est pas possible… Izou !

Je cria son nom… un nombre incalculable de fois mais personne ne vint m'aider. J'ai mal au cœur en voyant cette flaque rouge qui ne cesse de s'agrandir à chaque seconde qui passe. Cette douleur dans ma poitrine est incontrôlable, je sens mon corps devenir de plus en plus faible et ma respiration s'atténuer. C'est long et douloureux… je ne veux pas attendre si longtemps si c'est pour mourir au final.

* * *

**Pour le prochain chapitre je vous réserve des retournements de situations et si j'y arrive du suspens ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu, laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît.**


End file.
